


Star Trek: New Horizons, Season Two

by CaptainTigranian



Series: Star Trek: New Horizons [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTigranian/pseuds/CaptainTigranian
Summary: After an undercover mission to destroy a slave market in Romulan occupied Cardassian space, Laria faces an even more daunting challenge - meeting the matriach of Captain Tigranian's Klingon family, the Lady Elessa. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pershing's crew gets to enjoy a little shore leave on Earth.
Series: Star Trek: New Horizons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639417
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1: Matriach

**Three Months Later**

**Velos VII: Romulan Zone of Occupation, Cardassian Space**

**Stardate: 53301.2**

A Cardassian led two cowering women through the ruins of the old internment camp. Since the end of the war, it had been turned into a bustling slave market. Once again, the Romulan authorities had turned a blind eye.

The women were dressed in tattered rags that matched their unseemly surroundings. Open air pens contained over two dozen souls condemned to a hellish life of servitude and degredation. One stopped in her tracks when she made eye contact with a terrified K’Tarian girl behind the bars of a cage. The young woman was about to extend the child a gentle, supportive hand when her Cardassian handler shoved her in the back. He motioned for her to keep moving towards the center of the compound.

About twenty buyers from twenty different species milled around a flat stone stage that served as a makeshift auction block. Another Cardassian man, the main broker of the camp, stood with his reptilian Gorn bodyguard and spoke with several of the potential customers. The sight of the two women being led towards him caught his attention. He motioned for the young Cardassian to bring them forward for his examination.

The younger Cardassian dragged the women forward and then forced them to their knees.

“What do we have here?” the broker said with an interested leer.

“Merchandise I wish to sell,” the young Cardassian replied.

“I can see that,” the broker said looking towards him. “Tell me, who are you and what makes you think you are welcome to come here unannounced?”

“Who I am is no consequence,” the young Cardassian replied curtly, “and I came here because I hear you only sell the best. These two are certainly the best.”

“I will be the judge of that,” the broker said grabbing the first women by the chin and looking her in the eyes. “Human… _quite valuable_. The Federation does a good job of keeping these gems off the market. However, that means she just fetches a higher price.”

Then, he turned his attention to the second woman. “…and a Bajoran…oh yes, very nice.” He grabbed her face and examined the large welt sealing her left eye shut. “However, I don’t know many men who would be willing to pay top latinum for damaged goods.”

“She proved a little more difficult to subdue than the other one, but it will heal.”

With the broker’s attention focused on Laria, Katie scanned the crowd of buyers. A man in a dark, brown cloak caught her eye. He looked out from underneath his large hood and nodded. Katie reached over and squeezed Laria’s hand supportively.

The broker flashed Laria a lascivious grin.

“Oh yes, it’s been a while since I’ve seen such a fine specimen of Bajoran womanhood. During her convalescence, I may have to break one of my cardinal rules…”

“And that is?” the young Cardassian asked.

_“Sampling the merchandise.”_

“As long as you pay me first, you can do whatever you wish,” the younger Cardassian said shifting his weight from one foot to another. Suddenly, the broker became nervous. Something about this wasn’t right.

Suddenly, a huge grin crossed Laria’s face. The broker stared back at her with angry confusion.

“And what exactly do you find some amusing, slave?” he growled at her.

“That you have no idea what’s about to happen…” she replied.

In a flash, Laria reached behind her back and pulled a concealed _d’k tahg_. She violently slashed upward into the broker’s face, sending chunks of his cheek, nose, and left eye flying across the compound. He collapsed to the ground shrieking in pain and clutching the mangled remains of his visage in his hands. His Gorn bodyguard pulled out a disruptor pistol, but before he could take aim at Laria, Katie produced a small phaser from her boot. She aimed, fired, and turned the lizard’s atoms into a cloud of ionized vapor.

Tigranian threw off his cloak pulled a Klingon disruptor from his belt. He dispatched two more guards moving towards Katie and Laria. He ran over and took a position covering them. Laria pulled two larger hand phasers from the back of the captain’s belt. She tossed one to Katie, and kept one for herself.

“Are you sure you can shoot straight with that eye?” Tigranian said over his shoulder.

“Alex did a pretty damn good job painting this thing on,” Laria replied with a grin. “But I can still handle myself.”

The young Cardassian was now lying flat on the ground at Katie’s feet with his hands over his head.

“You did great Deranin,” Katie said not taking her eyes off the panicking crowd around them. She spotted a Nausicaan pulling out a plasma rifle. She took aim and fired, sending him to the ground in a smoking heap. “Now, just stay down!” She looked over to Tigranian. “Alright, Sir, L and I got in and found him, now you have to get us out alive before we really become slaves.”

Tigranian pulled out a Klingon communicator and shouted into it.

“ _En’chA!”_

In orbit of the planet, two ships decloaked. A Klingon bird-of-prey immediately streaked into the atmosphere while the _Pershing_ launched a dropship from its shuttlebay. The two vessels soon punched through the clouds over the camp. The bird-of-prey maintained a protective hover a few hundred meters above while the dropship touched down a stone’s throw from Tigranian and the others.

A few of the buyers and assorted alien low-lives still hanging around the slave market attempted to board their ships in a vain attempt to reach orbit. However, any vessel that left the ground soon fell victim to the bird-of-prey’s waiting disruptor canons. The sight of the fearsome warship hanging overhead soon caused the remainder of the broker’s men to throw down their weapons and raise their hands in surrender.

The ramp of the dropship came down with an angry thud. The _Pershing’s_ entire marine detachment led by Lieutenant Hawkins came streaming out with phaser rifles at the ready. Behind them, Alex led a team of medics towards Tigranian, Laria, and Katie.

“Fan out!” Hawkins said pointing towards the slave pens. “I want security on the high ground in one mike. Sweep the compound and then begin recovery of the personnel.”

“No one gets to the drop ship before they get checked out by my team!” Alex shouted in response to Hawkins.

“Yes Ma’am!” he replied before heading off with a fire team of marines.

“Are you alright?” Alex said running up to Laria and Katie and pulling out a tricorder.

“We’re fine,” Katie replied as Laria nodded in agreement. “Help them,” she continued pointing toward the slaves.

“What about him?” Alex said pointing toward the broker on the ground still writhing in pain.

“We’ll take care of him,” Tigranian said staring down at the Cardassian. Alex nodded in understanding before heading over to Deranin. She gently lifted him off the ground.

“Alex,” he said with a smile as he saw her.

“Thank you so much, Deranin,” she said throwing her arms around him. “Doctor Quezza would have been so proud of you.”

“I did it to honor her memory,” the young Cardassian said resolutely. “For the new Cardassia to live in peace, Cardassians must do what they know is right.”

Alex nodded before heading toward the rest of her team.

“Marine!” Tigranian shouted to a nearby dismount.

“Yes Sir!”

“Escort Mr. Deranin to the dropship. Make sure he’s well taken care of.”

“Aye, Sir!” the marine replied as he gently took Deranin’s arm.

Throughout the compound, the marines were breaking open the pens and leading the captives out into the compound. Immediately, Alex and her medics began checking their vital signs and escorted them to the safety of the dropship. Tigranian then turned his attention back to the broker.

The captain knelt down next to him, placed his knee into his chest, and pressed the muzzle of this disruptor pistol in the Cardassian’s temple.

“Where’s Devek?” Tigranian spat at him through gritted teeth. “I know you run this shit-hole for him.”

The broker grinned when he saw Katie and Laria standing behind Tigranian.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to take your females back to my tent, Human. I would have taken good care of them…”

Tigranian struck him across the face with the butt of his disruptor. Tigranian felt his nasal bone shatter under the blow as the Cardassian shuddered with pain. The captain then pointed the muzzle back to the broker’s head.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll blow your brains all over this gravel, you piece of slime. I said _‘where’s Devek?”_

“He’ll kill me if I tell you!” the broker replied angrily.

“What makes you think I won’t?” Tigranian said with a grin.

“I know you won’t kill me! _You’re Starfleet._ Your kind doesn’t have the stomach for it.”

Tigranian looked over to see two marines approaching carrying a large silver box between them. They dropped it right next to the broker’s head.

“You know, _you’re right_ ,” Tigranian said with a sarcastic sigh. “I won’t kill you…but this might,” he said glancing over to the box. The marines opened an access panel on the side and pressed several buttons. A computer screen came to life and began counting down. “Fifty kiloton yield: blast radius of six kilometers. Everything from here to that ridgeline will be instantly heated to the surface of a star when this puppy cooks off.” The Cardassian suddenly got a nervous look on his face. “How fast can you run right now?”

“I told you!” the broker said desperately. “He’ll kill me if I tell you anything!”

“Promise to cooperate, and I’ll let you tag along with us. You’ll spend the rest of your miserable life in a nice, comfy Starfleet detention center. Otherwise, I’ll leave you test your luck with the bomb.”

“But the Federation doesn’t act like this!”

Tigranian leaned in close to the broker’s bloody face.

_“Do I look like the typical Federation officer to you?”_

Lieutenant Hawkins approached.

“Sir, liberated prisoners have been loaded on the dropship. We’ve collected all the intel we can and are prepared to hand it over to G2.”

“Very good, Lieutenant,” Tigranian said slowly climbing to his feet. “STARFLEET!” Tigranian shouted across the compound. “WE ARE LEAVING!”

“You heard the C.O.!” Hawkins shouted to his marines. “Get your asses back on the boat!”

“Good luck,” Tigranian said to the broker and turned to leave with Katie and Laria.

“Wait!” the Cardassian shouted climbing to his feet. “I’ll cooperate, I’ll cooperate!”

“I thought you might come around,” Tigranian said with a smile. “Lieutenant Hawkins, please escort our new guest to the ship.”

 _“With pleasure, Sir,”_ Lieutenant Hawkins said before suddenly throwing the broker back to the ground. He placed a black bag over the Cardassian’s head and fastened his wrists behind his back with a pair of plastic ties. Two more marines ran over and carried the broker towards the dropship’s ramp.

Tigranian took a final look around the empty compound before he turned to Laria and Katie.

“Outstanding work, Ladies,” he putting his disruptor back into its holster. “We couldn’t have gotten in without you.”

“KATIE!” a voice screamed towards them. The three of them looked over to see Phil running towards them in a flight suit. “Are you alright?”

“Dammit, Phil,” she said with a smile, “Who is behind the stick of the ship?”

“Don’t worry, I left it under Ensign Toth’s reliable charge,” he said as he threw his arms around her. They kissed. Tigranian pulled Laria close to him as well.

“You are incredible,” he said as he placed a peck on her forehead.

“And don’t you forget it,” she replied with a grin.

“Excuse me, everybody,” Alex said running over from the dropship’s ramp. “I’m sorry to break-up this tender moment, but I’ve got 26 people who need to get back to sickbay immediately and I’d prefer to get out of here before this entire area becomes a cloud of radioactive vapor.”

“Agreed,” Tigranian said motioning them towards the ramp.

Soon they were streaking towards orbit under escort of the bird-of-prey. Tigranian, Katie, and Laria stared out the back of the dropship’s open ramp behind the safety of a forcefield.

“Do you think the bomb was really necessary, Sir?” Katie asked. “I mean, it was a nice touch, but it could be perceived as overkill by our pointy-eared friends on Romulus.”

“That place was the sight of a lot of terrible things when it was a Cardassian internment camp. Then slavers took it over and did even more terrible things. I want to send a message that those days are over.”

“Ten seconds!” Lieutenant Hawkins shouted to the entire crew compartment. “Don’t look at the blast!”

“Go ahead and raise the ramp,” Tigranian said as he calmly pulled out a pair of dark protective glasses from his pocket and put them over his face.

As the metal ramp slowly returned to the closed position, the rest of the cabin looked down at the deck and placed an arm over their face. However, the captain kept looking out. Suddenly, the sky light up in a brilliant flash of white. A smile crossed his face as the image of a mushroom cloud reflected in the lenses of his glasses.

As soon as the dropship returned to the safety of the _Pershing,_ the Federation starship and her Klingon companion both engaged their cloaking devices and warped back towards friendly space.

* * * *

_“The Romulans really didn’t care that you mopped up a slave market, Dan, but in the future they request that you refrain from using nuclear weapons on their territory without at least asking their permission first,”_ Murphy said through the monitor in Tigranian’s quarters. The captain scoffed as he unzipped his jacket and hung it on the back of his desk chair.

“I had to make sure the cockroaches wouldn’t move right back in when we left. If they didn’t want me to nuke the place, then they should police up their own trash.”

_“I tend to agree with you, but luckily Velos VII is not exactly a garden spot. You can’t go around obliterating more desirable locations in the future without Neral and the Romulan Senate reneging on their deal to let you run rough shot over their Occupation Zone.”_

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Pete,” Tigranian said leaning back in his chair. “I just hope the intelligence that broker provides will keep moving us toward Devek. Shutting down that criminal network will be what makes this whole endeavor worth it.”

_“If he knows where Devek is, Intelligence will get it out of him. In the meantime, enjoy your time off and be there for Laria as she goes through that ordeal.”_

“She will be fine! I don’t understand why everyone thinks I’m leading her to an execution. Laria really enjoyed her time in Yerevan two months ago.”

_“That was meeting your human relatives, Dan. Now, not only is she meeting her mother-in-law, she’s meeting her Klingon mother-in-law.”_

“Elessa’s relationship with her is not quite the same as a _‘mother-in-law.’_ All she’s doing is judging Laria’s fitness to join the House.”

_“You have to understand how nerve-racking that must be for Laria?”_

“I’m not worried at all, Sir. However, you just reminded me that I’ve got to start dinner.”

* * * *

Tigranian stood over a table covered with different ingredients, furiously combining them into a bowl. Just as he snuck a taste to make sure the blend of spices was right, the doors opened and Laria walked in.

“No!” he shouted. “Alex told me I’d at least another hour!”

“Getting rid of the fake black eye took a lot less time then she thought…” Laria muttered as she saw his culinary project. “You’re making hasparat?” she said with happy amazement.

“I had your mother send me her recipe,” Tigranian said with a grin. “She said it was favorite thing to eat after a hard day. I figured being sold into slavery counted.”

“You are amazing,” Laria said running over to Tigranian and planting a kiss on his lips.

“I’d wait to compliment me until after we see how it turns out,” he said before kissing her back. Laria held up his _d’k tagh_.

“Thanks for letting me borrow this, by the way,” she said. “It came in very handy down there.”

“As soon as Elessa approves of you, you’ll have one of your own to carry,” Tigranian said as he put the dagger back in its place underneath his _bat’leth_ display.

 _“Oh Prophets, Daniel,”_ she said collapsing into a chair. “I had just stopped thinking about that for a while. Why did you have to bring it up?”

“She’s going to love you more than I do, L,” Tigranian said turning back to the hasparat.

“But what if she doesn’t?” Laria burying her face in her hands. “She can cancel our wedding!”

“I promise, she won’t do that,” Tigranian said flashing her a bemused look.

“How can you be sure?”

Tigranian walked over and lifted her out of the chair.

“Because I know the lady of my house, and I know you,” he kissed her again. “Now, I need your help to finish dinner,” he said pulling her over to the table.

“Oh, so much for being all romantic,” she replied in a mocking tone. “You just need me for free labor.”

“No,” Tigranian said. “I just need you as an official taste-taster.” He dipped his finger in the hasparat filling and held it up to her mouth.

“I hope that’s clean,” she said judging him with her eyes.

“I assure you, I’ve washed my hands more than once since we’ve been back.”

Laria tasted it.

“Hmmm, flavor is very good, but could use a little more hot pepper paste.”

“ _By Kahless’ hand!_ Do Bajorans have lead-lined stomachs?”

“Spicy food is just something we grow up with.”

“Well,” Tigranian said holding her close so she couldn’t get away. “You have to try this kava jam I got for the _mapa bread_ …”

“Daniel, what are you doing?” Laria said nervously.

“It’s really sweet and delicious…” he said with a grin as he dipped a finger in it.

“Daniel…” she said feigning a struggle against his hold on her.

“It’s so tasty,” he said moving his finger toward her nose.

“Daniel, no!” she said starting to laugh. “DANIEL!”

He put a glob of jam onto the tip of her nose as she burst out laughing.

“What are you going to do?” he said not letting her go.

“Try to taste it,” she said playfully sticking out her tongue and attempting to lick the jam off her face. He pulled her closer and stared into her eyes.

“I love you.”

“Feeling’s kinda mutual,” she said leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly, he moved his lips upward and licked the jam off her nose.

“Ew! Daniel!” she said as they both laughed again.

* * * *

Tigranian rolled over and looked at the chronometer on his nightstand. Laria was sleeping soundly at his side. Slowly, he pushed the covers off of him and gently removed his arm from around her shoulders. She stirred, and with a quiet whimper reached back and pulled his arm back around her. He smiled, leaned over, and kissed the back of her head. She finally relaxed enough in her slumber to let his limb go.

The captain climbed out of bed and walked over to his desk. He keyed a few buttons on his monitor and the face of his brother appeared on the screen.

 _“_ nuqneH _, Daniel,”_ General Torlek said with a grin. _“I hear your mission to Velos was quite successful.”_

“It was indeed,” Tigranian replied. “Please thank Captain Loskitha for me. Her bird-of-prey proved very useful.”

_“Eh, I was glad to send her. Chancellor Martok has most of the fleet scattered across the Kavrot Expanse hunting for new conquests. Meanwhile my fleet languishes in port denied battle and denied honor. At least one of us should have the chance to see action.”_

“Brother, the Chancellor trusts you enough to have the _Suk’valt_ guard Ty’Gokor: the very heart of the Empire. It is a great honor he bestows on you.”

Torlek scoffed.

_“That is an uncharacteristically human interpretation of our mission, Daniel. A true Klingon is only happy with his disruptors charged and his blades pointed at the enemy. Not endlessly orbiting a headquarters without hope of combat.”_

“I wouldn’t call what we just did ‘combat.’ We merely disposed of some vermin.”

_“You should still rejoice. By conquering them, you have made the universe a better and more honorable place.”_

“I don’t want to rejoice yet. We still have to find Devek.”

“The kill is merely the end of the hunt, my young brother. Do not forget to enjoy the journey to your foe. Often, that is what makes the triumph much sweeter.”

“It was always like you to look on the bright side.”

_“No, the bright side will come shortly. When do you depart for Qo’nos?”_

“We’re putting in at Earth Station McKinley for annual services first. Then Laria and I will board a civilian starliner for the Empire.”

_“I would have sent a ship to bring you from Earth. A starliner was not necessary.”_

“No, that would have been a little too much for Starfleet Command. Klingon warships entering the Sol System on personal business are a little hard to explain, even for me.”

Torlek scoffed, but let the matter drop.

_“In any case, Elessa has everything prepared for her arrival.”_

“I’ll make sure Laria is prepared for the trials.”

_“Our lady has something special prepared. Of course, she refuses to tell me what it is.”_

“I wasn’t concerned until you told me that.”

_“Have faith, my brother. Elessa will make sure she feels worthy of joining our House.”_

“I know she will,” Tigranian replied quietly. “I just wish I knew how to make Laria understand that.”

_“Non-Klingons fear what the future will be far too much. Savor the approach to battle: even battles with our own loved ones. The Bloodwine will be ready to toast your arrival. I’ll see you on the homeworld in eight days.”_

* * * *

“Oh, that feels so good,” Katie said as she lay on her bed with her eyes closed. Phil stood over her, rubbing her shoulders.

“It’s the least I can do for you, I suppose,” he said with a chuckle. “When the captain and Annabeth came up with that plan, I thought they were crazy.”

“It’s why they picked the two women on board most capable of handling themselves in a fight,” Katie replied. Phil laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Katie said turning to look up at him.

“It’s just I never thought Laria would become such a fighter. When she first came on board, she could barely walk straight without tripping over something.”

“She really proved herself against Kival. I would have loved to see that spoon-head actually try to lay a hand on her.”

“You know, I’m not sure Cardassians enjoy being called that.”

“Then they shouldn’t have tried to conquer the Alpha Quadrant, Phil.”

“Point taken…” he said trailing off. After a few moments, he changed the subject. “You know, we haven’t talked about what we’re going to do for shore leave on Earth.”

Katie sighed.

“I didn’t really want to think that far ahead.”

“Well, I was thinking about spending a few days hiking around the Canadian Rockies. Maybe spend a night or two camping around Lake Louise. Then run over to Yorkshire to see my fam. What about you? You want to head to Long Beach see your parents?” Katie sighed even louder. “Sounds like you’re not thrilled by that idea.”

“No, it sounds fine, but I have to spend a day or two in Northern Virginia….”

Phil raised an eyebrow. Katie buried her face in her pillow.

“I promised Pam Montgomery I would drop by the next time I was Earth.” She immediately turned to face Phil again. “It’s just that since her husband and Paul passed away, I’m the only person she really has left. You’re not upset are you?”

“Of course not,” Phil said with a smile. “I’m just worried you might be putting too much on yourself.”

“Maybe, but it’s the right thing to do.”

Phil leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. “Tell you what, why don’t we take that camping trip and then I’ll head to England for a couple days while you visit Pam. Then, afterwards, we’ll link up in Tokyo for a night of sushi and sake in Ginza.”

“I love Japan…”

“That’s kind of the point,” he said with a wink.

Katie gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You are incredible, you know that?”

“I try…”

**Royal Mail Starship Queen Mary 6: Qo’nos System**

**Stardate: 53302.3**

Laria lay in her luxurious feather bed and stared at the bulkhead of her quarters. Despite her nerves, she was doing her best to savor the feeling. She knew it would be the last mattress she would enjoy for the next week.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar companion bouncing his way up her body.

 _“Grrr, Grrr, Grrr.”_ Rijo appeared over her shoulder and shoved his way into her face. _“Grrrrrr,”_ Tigranian said pretending to speak for her favorite stuffed animal.

“I’m not grumpy!” Laria shouted grabbing the _pugabeast_ from Tigranian’s grasp. “I’m nervous! And I left him in your quarters for a reason!” she said hugging him close to her chest.

“Yeah,” Tigranian said sitting down on the bed behind her. “He and I were talking before we left and he was wondering about that. After all, he always wanted to see Qo’nos too.”

“I left Rijo behind because if any of the Klingons see him I’ll be laughed out of your family’s estate and told to never return,” Laria pouted in reply.

“Laria,” Tigranian said leaning in close. “The whole point of this visit is that you show the Lady of the House who you really are. How can she decide who she permits into the family if she doesn’t see all of you?”

“What if I don’t want her to see all of me, Daniel?”

“Then, you still don’t know yourself like I do,” he said planting a kiss on her cheek.

“You still always know what to say…and I hate you right now because of it.”

Three chimes echoed over the ship’s public address system.

_“Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching the Docks of Qo’nos’ First City. If this is your final destination, please proceed to the main atrium to prepare to disembark. Non-Klingon Citizens and Klingon Citizens with “Commoner” annotated on their passport must complete a 7247 Customs Declaration Form and clear the Imperial Immigration Service located in the arrival terminal. Members of Great Houses may bypass the Imperial Immigration Service Kiosk by showing An Official Patent of Nobility to the Security Agents at the end of the gangway. On behalf of the Captain and Crew of the RMS Queen Mary 6, thank you for sailing with Cunard Lines, where ‘White Star Service’ now travels the stars.”_

Tigranian already pulled a worn piece of targ leather from his bags.

“Are you sure we don’t need a passport?” Laria said nervously.

“This is the only passport we need,” Tigranian said holding up the parchment covered with Klingon writing. “The High Council gives me freedom of movement anywhere in the Empire as a member of the House of Torlek. You’re here as a prospective noble yourself.”

“This whole thing seems incredibly archaic,” Laria said skeptically. “Regular Klingons don’t get upset by this?”

Tigranian shook his head.

“Some of them do, but the Klingon Empire is still essentially a feudal society. Nobility is still very important here. It’s the foundation of government. Even having a commoner as Chancellor hasn’t changed that.”

* * * *

Tigranian and Laria disembarked from the _Queen Mary_ and proceeded down the gangway. Throngs of non-Klingons and commoners queued at the entrance to the Imperial Immigration Kiosk, but Tigranian steered Laria right towards the exit of the arrival terminal. Two Immigration Security agents immediately moved to block their path.

“Where are you going, human?” one of them said to Tigranian in angry Federation Basic. “Do you think you are too good to obey the laws of the Klingon Empire?”

Tigranian growled at him and immediately began chastising the agent in _tlhIngan Hol._ Laria’s universal translator allowed her to understand the exchange.

“I am obeying the laws of the Klingon Empire,” Tigranian shouted angrily. “It is you who disrespect the Empire by assuming that I am nothing more than a common _shu’Vak._ ” Tigranian immediately held up his patent and the color drained from the agent’s face.

“My apologies, My Lord, I had no idea…I mean, you can understand why I assumed…”

“SILENCE!” Tigranian screamed. “If you continue to assume, I will cut out your ignorant tongue and force you to swallow it while your companion watches.”

Laria felt her cheeks flush as she looked over to the line of commoners and foreigners in front of the Immigration Office. Every single one of them was staring. She wasn’t sure if she would be defend her future title like her _par'Mach'kai._ That alone was made her doubt she was worthy of it.

“She is with me,” Tigranian said continuing to berate the Klingon guards. “Any eye you lay on her will be an eye that is plucked from your skull.”

“Yes, My Lord!” the agents said in unison as they stepped aside. Each one clutched their fist to their chest in the traditional Klingon salute. “ _Qapla’_ , My Lord!”

“Long live the Empire!” Tigranian replied before grabbing his bag. He flashed Laria a grin and she quickly followed him out of the terminal, doing her best not to make eye contact with anyone.

After a quick shuttle to the surface, they were met by a Klingon aero-car and another dour-looking warrior. As soon as he Tigranian, his serious face immediately changed into an expression of joy.

“Son of Tigranian!” the Klingon said immediately throwing his arms around the captain. Tigranian laughed as he returned the embrace.

“Tekloth!” Tigranian shouted. “It is so good to see again!” The warrior then turned to Laria and smiled.

“And this must be Lady Laria. I am honored to finally meet you.”

Laria was taken aback by a Klingon referring to her with an honorific title.

“Laria, this is Tekloth, _ghIntaq_ to the House of Torlek and an old friend.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Laria said extending a polite hand. However, Tekloth executed a bow before opening the door of the vehicle.

 _“You’re going to have to get used to being treated as you deserve to be treated, my love,”_ Tigranian whispered in her ear.

 _“And how do I deserve to be treated?”_ Laria replied nervously as Tekloth grabbed their bags and placed them into the aero-car’s cargo compartment.

 _“Like a warrior princess,”_ Tigranian said with a smile.

“The General awaits you at the estate,” Tekloth said when he was finished. “Please,” he said beckoning them into the vehicle.

Soon, they were airborne and leaving the buildings of the First City behind. The House of Torlek’s estate was located 400 kellicams up the _Qam-Chee_ River from the capital. As Laria looked down to see the verdant _Ka’Toth_ plains surrounding the city change to dense forest, she turned back to Tigranian and grabbed his hand.

“Your palms are sweaty,” he said with a chuckle.

“Yes, Daniel,” she said exasperated. “My palms are sweaty because I’m not only meeting your Klingon family, I’m going to be judged by them.”

“Laria, judging is a relative term…”

“Just shut up!” she said squeezing his hand harder.

“Ok,” he said shaking his head.

“Talk to me about something. Take my mind off of things.”

“But you just told me to shut up,” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Daniel…” she said as the tone of her voice turned dangerous.

“Sorry,” he said looking back at her. “What do you want me talk about?”

“I don’t know,” Laria said somewhat angrily. “What’s a _ghIntaq?_ I thought that word meant ‘spear?’ You made it sound like he was a servant.”

“ _ghIntaq_ does literally translate as ‘spear’ and it is a servant in a manner of speaking, but it means more than that. A _ghIntaq_ is someone who devotes their entire existence to serving a Great House. They have such fierce loyalty they become part of the family. Tekloth helps Lady Elessa run the estate when Torlek is away. He also manages the other servants and kind of acts as an advisor to the family.

“I met him seven years ago when Torlek brought me to Qo’nos for the first time. I could tell he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of a human in the family, but one stern look from Torlek and he’s never even shown a hint of contempt since. I like to think I’ve earned his respect.”

“That much is obvious. He loves you…” Laria said trailing off.

“And he will love you too,” Tigranian said squeezing her hand.

“You’re getting dangerously close to talking about it again.”

Then, Tigranian’s attention immediately turned to the window.

“There it is!”

Laria followed Daniel’s gaze and it took her breath away. The family’s country manor sat perched on a rocky bluff several hundred feet above the roaring rapids of the _Qam-Chee’s_ headwaters. The House of Torlek’s tenant farms stretched out through the river valley. Fields of grain, vines, and pastures teaming with livestock were farmed by commoners paying rent to the estate. Up on the bluff behind the great house, lay hundreds acres of dense forest: the family’s traditional hunting grounds. The trees teemed with all manner of wild beasts and game.

“All of this belongs to your brother?” Laria said in amazement.

“It belongs to the House. The family has shared it for over twenty generations.”

The aero-car gently descended towards the front steps of the manor and came to a rest on a gravel driveway between the house and the forest. Before Tekloth could open the car’s doors, Torlek was already running up to greet them.

The two brothers collided with such force that Laria felt it from two meters away.

“ _qaleghqa'mo' jIQuch_ , my brother!” Torlek roared as he wrapped his massive arms around Tigranian. The captain replied with a shout and they slammed their chests into each other. “There she is!” Torlek said with a smile as Laria approached.

“ _nuqneH_ , My Lord,” Laria said trying her best to be polite.

“Do not address me as a servant to her master, Laria!” Torlek said hugging her off the ground. “Soon, you will both my sister and a daughter to this house.”

He released her from his tremendous grasp.

“With a little luck,” she said gasping for air.

“Klingons do not believe in luck, Laria,” Torlek said with a smirk. “The day that Elessa and I have prayed to Kahless for many turns has finally arrived. Soon, you will engage my mistress in battle, and you are the only foe that I would wish victory over my lady.”

“So, I’m a foe now?” Laria said nervously.

“To us, an opponent is not a necessarily an enemy. Battle enriches the spirit, especially when it is with ones we love.” Tigranian whispered to her.

Laria stared back at him with even more trepidation than before.

“Leska! Kesreth!” Torlek shouted back towards the house. Two teenaged girls appeared from the front door. They quickly made their way down the steps towards them. As soon as he saw them, Tigranian shouted with joy and hugged them as well. He started speaking to them in Klingon and Laria’s translator kicked in again.

“Look at you two! You must have shot up a meter since I saw you last!” The girls smiled and politely bowed to Tigranian.

“Leska and Kesreth will care for you while you stay in my home,” Torlek said to Laria. “They are two of my most trusted servants.”

“Laria,” Tigranian said introducing his fiancée to the pair. “Leska and Kesreth were born into this house. Leska’s father is the chief game-keeper on the hunting reserve and Kesreth’s mother is the head chef of the kitchens. The last time I saw them, they were barely as tall as my bat’leth, now they’re all grown up.”

“That shows how much time you have been spending in your home over the past few turns,” Torlek said shooting Tigranian a grin. “We’ve prepared your chambers for two on this visit. They’re ready now if you still remember the way to them.”

“Of course I do, Brother,” Tigranian replied with a grin. “No matter how far I travel the stars, this will always be home.

**Munich, Germany: Earth**

Annabeth unlocked the old wooden door and stepped inside the apartment. Sunshine poured in through the large vaulted windows. Alex followed close behind. Their footsteps sounded across the hardwood floor and echoed off the high ceilings. Annabeth sighed as she took in the sight of the empty rooms.

“It looks like your tenants left everything in order when they moved out last month,” Alex said reassuringly. “Your mother’s things are still in storage?”

“Yes, Annabeth said stepping further into the front room. “I didn’t see any need to move them back in.”

“Why not?” Alex asked curiously. “This is your place again.”

“I guess I still consider it her place,” Annabeth replied quietly.

“Beth,” Alex said placing a hand on her wife’s shoulder. “Your mother passed away two years ago. You grew up here. It’s your home now.”

“Actually, I’m thinking about selling it,” Annabeth said turning to meet her gaze. “I haven’t lived here since I went to the Academy ten years ago.”

“Why?” Alex said flashing her a concerned look.

“Too many memories, I guess.” Annabeth said walking over to the windows. She looked down at the River Isar flowing below. “There were a lot of happy times, but I still can’t help thinking about what it was like after Dad died on the _Rutledge_ : Mom just standing here, staring out of these windows for hours. The day I told her I was joining Starfleet was the biggest fight we ever had. I stormed out of that door and didn’t come home for two days.” Alex softly hugged her from behind as Annabeth continued. “I don’t know if this place belongs in my adult life. I mean, we’re married now, I spend almost all my time two hundred light-years from Earth…I just don’t think it’s right for me anymore.”

“I think the question you need to be asking is _‘Is it right for us?”_

Annabeth turned to her with surprise.

“I never pictured you as somebody who’d find Germany appealing.”

“What’s not to like about it? Clean air, friendly people, and I’ve seen more beer in the past two hours than I’ve seen in my entire life.”

“I thought you said you wanted to be close to your family in Toronto?”

“It’s the same planet, Beth. We’re a quick public transporter trip away.”

Annabeth turned around and held Alex close.

“I still don’t know…” she said trailing off.

“If it’s the memories you’re worried about, we’ll just have to make more happy ones. I mean, we’re not going to be in Starfleet forever. Just imagine, a Christmas tree right over there in the corner, snow falling outside these windows, carols playing in the background. All three kids waking us up as the sun’s coming up…”

“I thought we’d agreed on two kids,” Annabeth said raising an eyebrow.

“Well, we can flip a coin to see who gets to carry the last one,” Alex replied. They both laughed.

“That thought does make holding onto this place far more appealing. Christmas in Bavaria is pretty amazing.”

“Then that settles it,” Alex said leaning in for quick kiss. “Because if any place could make a woman as amazing as you, this is where I want to raise my family.”

“Ok then,” Annabeth said with a smile. “I guess I better call the storage company.”

* * * *

Since his adoption by the House of Torlek, Tigranian had been given his own set of rooms inside the family estate. They were quite large and luxurious by Klingon standards, but Laria was secretly still a little disappointed that the bed was still nothing more than a large metal slab. Tigranian had felt her unease and had quickly requested several thick animal skins to cover it.

Now, he sat and looked over at Laria, sitting at a dressing table in the corner. She stared at herself in a large mirror as Leska and Kesreth finished styling her hair. Laria had been dressed in a tight-fitting green dress that showed far more cleavage than she was really comfortable with. Her Klingon ladies maids had also given a pair of leather, fingerless gloves which she nervously played with. Once Leska had finished braiding Laria’s hair in an intricate braid, Kesreth helped her wrap it around Laria’s head and pin it in place. Once they finished their work, they turned to Tigranian for final approval.

_“’IH be’Hompu. tlho’”_

The pair both smiled, politely bowed, and left. Tigranian walked over behind Laria and gently kissed her neck.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” he said softly.

“That was the strangest experience I ever had,” Laria said not taking her eyes off her reflection.

“What?” Tigranian said furrowing his brow.

“Not long ago, I was a destitute refugee that barely had enough food to eat. When we got our farm on Gault, we thought we had become the richest people in the galaxy, but now, I’m in a Great House’s estate being dressed in ritual finery by a pair of servants.” Laria turned and looked up at Tigranian. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.”

“I think you will,” Tigranian giving her a reassuring grin.

“I’m also very surprised at you, Daniel,” she said with more judgement in her voice than she meant. “The way you ordered that pair of guards around at the arrival terminal, the way you’re comfortable commanding servants about in this house. Seeing you on Qo’nos: it’s like you’re a different person.” Tigranian suddenly got a look on his face that was mixture of surprise and shame. Laria realized that she might have gone too far. “I’m sorry…” she said looking down at her lap apologetically. “I’m very nervous and this all a little overwhelming.”

Tigranian placed his hands on her shoulders. She visibly relaxed as he started to rub them.

“I haven’t been fair to you, L. I’ve had a very long time to learn how to walk between these worlds. I guess I forget that you’re just now taking your first real steps into the Klingon one.”

“A holodeck really doesn’t prepare you for this part…”

Tigranian chuckled.

“No, it doesn’t. Torlek has always been a little more progressive than other Klingons on his social views. Otherwise, he would have never considered bringing me into the family. However, he’s still a Klingon. Warriors from noble houses are expected to be proud of their nobility. They must appear to be strong, or they will fall prey to others.”

Laria turned and looked up at him again.

“I just need to know, that you’re still the same kind, fair man I fell in love with. That you’ll be happy with your common farmer’s daughter and that you don’t think you’re better than others who share her humble upbringing.”

Tigranian’s face softened and he kissed her cheek.

“Laria, I could never think I was better than you, your family, or anyone who grew up like you. You have a strength I could never hope to have.” He paused. “Also, you may be a farmer’s daughter, but there is nothing common about you.”

Laria smiled and leaned back into his arms. As she stared back into the mirror, she cocked her head to one side.

“Do you think I look like a good Klingon woman?”

Tigranian looked down and noticed that Laria’s Bajoran earring was still resting on the table in front of her. He gently picked it up and placed it back onto her ear.

“I think there’s a lot of good Klingon women that will want to look more like you.”

She laughed as the door chimed. She stiffened as Tigranian turned towards the door.

“ _pe’el,”_ he said firmly.

Torlek walked in and grinned at them. Laria quickly climbed to her feet.

“General Torlek,” Laria said politely nodding her head.

“Please, Laria,” he said staring at her again. “To you, I am not _‘My Lord’_ or _‘General’_ I am just _‘Torlek.’_ You look stunning, My Dear.”

“ _tlho’ Torlek_ ,” Laria said with a small smile.

“Is it time?” Tigranian asked.

“Yes, Elessa is waiting for Laria in the sunroom.”

Laria turned to Tigranian and gave him one more nervous look.

“You will do wonderfully.”

“Ok, how does it go again?” Laria said trying to catch her breath. “ _nuqneH ‘ej_ _tlho’ Elessa Koh._ _Ek'taH roh masa qee'puk?”_

“Very good,” Tigranian tried to say reassuringly, except it’s _‘Ek’taH roh masa qee’plok._ ”

“ _Oh, Prophets,_ ” Laria said starting to shake. “I’m going to screw this up with the first sentence.”

“Hey,” Tigranian said with another smile. “Don’t be nervous, you’ll be great.”

Torlek coughed from the door.

“It would probably not be advisable to keep Mistress Elessa waiting right now,” he said gesturing out the door. Laria nodded and moved towards the corridor as Tigranian followed.

“I’ll get to see you right afterwards right?” Laria said looking back at Tigranian.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you with Torlek.”

* * * *

The heavy metal doors of the sunroom parted and Laria stepped into the huge chamber. She did her best to walk with confidence, keeping her shoulders back and her head up, but inside she was nearly in a panic. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light streaming in through the massive stone windows, her nose caught the scent of a dozen different flowers and blooms planted in pots around the periphery of the room. In was an amazing mix of smells: sweet, but harsh and wild at the same time.

At the far end of the room, a woman sat at a massive loom covered in strands of brightly colored _targ_ wool. Laria was immediately intrigued by the way she skillfully wove a strand from the shuttle in her hand across the vertical threads. Shen then slammed the loom’s wooden batten down with a heavy thud, causing the two braids of bright red hair running down her back to bounce in unison. The young Bajoran was afraid to speak. She did not want to break the Klingon’s intense concentration.

Laria’s eyes wondered over to a nearby plant. It was beautiful in its coarse ugliness with several long, thorny branches covered in bright white flowers. Without thinking, she slowly raised a hand to feel one of the blooms.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” the Klingon woman said without looking up from her loom. The force in her voice caused Laria to jump. “That’s Fire-Hibiscus for the Klingon Tea Ceremony. It’s extremely toxic for most humanoid species. If one of those thorns pricks a little Bajoran like you, you’d be dead in less than five minutes.”

Laria quickly drew her hand back and looked towards the loom. Gathering all the confidence she could, she spoke.

“ _nuqneH ‘ej_ _tlho’ Elessa Koh._ _Ek'taH roh masa qee'plok.”_

Elessa briefly paused her weaving and looked over her shoulder. Flashing two fierce, green eyes in Laria’s direction, she lowered her forehead’s crest towards her perspective daughter-in-law.

“Your sentiment is acknowledged, but you don’t so much speak my language as you chew it up and spit it out. If it’s the same to you, why don’t we continue to converse in your Federation language? Both for my sake and yours.”

She then turned back to her weaving. Laria felt her stomach turn to her stone and her heart fell through the floor.

“If that’s what you prefer, My Lady,” Laria said sounding very disappointed.

“Tell me, did you ask my maids to fix your hair like that, or did they do it of their own accord?”

“I don’t understand, My Lady,” Laria said still frozen under Elessa’s gaze.

“I’m saying, do you think you are worthy of that braid?”

“I still don’t understand. Daniel spoke to Leska and Kesreth…”

Elessa raised a hand, which silenced Laria again.

“That braid is called _‘The Weave of the Wam Serpent.’_ It is reserved for female warriors who have killed an opponent in battle. Have you killed an opponent in battle?” That question made Laria raise her shoulders again.

“I have,” she said resolutely.

Elessa placed the shuttle down on the loom’s bench and rose to her feet. She turned to face Laria still staring her down with her eyes. Laria’s eyes moved down to Elessa’s neck. The mistress wore a large, silver pendant in the shape of the crest of the House of Torlek. With the confidence of a great lady, she took a few steps toward Laria like a hunter sizing up her prey.

“If you are referring to that Romulan _petaQ_ , yes, Torlek told me that it was battle worthy of story and song. However, it seems to me that most of the fighting was done by Daniel. You just administered a _coup de grace_ at the last moment.”

“I did it to save Daniel’s life!” Laria said. She was almost shouting now.

“So you think my husband’s brother: the man I consider my adopted son, owes you his life?” Elessa said taking another step towards Laria.

“No,” Laria said. “Because he saved mine as well.”

Elessa snorted derisively.

“How does that Federation expression go? _Let us cut to the chase._ I have no intention of administering the trials to you. It would be a waste of time.” Laria felt herself on the verge of tears.

“Why not?” she asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.

“Look at you,” Elessa replied looking her up and down. The Klingon towered over Laria by a full head’s height. “You look like you’re about to burst into tears and run away just from looking at a real Klingon woman. Do you even know who you are?”

Laria answered with far more honesty than she wanted to.

“No, I don’t…” she said looking down towards the stones in the floor, but before Elessa could reply, she raised her eyes and looked the Klingon in her face. “But I do know one thing: I love Daniel Tigranian, and he loves me. We are meant to be together, no matter what you or anyone else says!” Laria heard herself shouting again. “You can call me weak, you can call me unworthy of your name and your house, but nothing will change how I feel about him. We will find a way to be together. Even if I’m never allowed back on Qo’nos, I swear on my life we will find a way to be together!”

Elessa’s face instantly softened and a smile crept across it.

“I know that, little warrior,” she said with warmth that shocked Laria. “I knew that you were worthy to join the House of Torlek before I had even meant you. Daniel would not have asked for this meeting if you weren’t. I just had to make sure you understood that. That’s why I hadn’t planned on the trials. There was no need for them.”

“I…I…” Laria said starting to stammer.

“Calm down, young one,” Elessa said softly. “Come over here,” she said beckoning Laria closer to her. When she was within arm’s reach of Elessa, the Klingon took her hand and led her up to the loom. “Do you see that?”

Laria examined the half-complete tapestry. The picture coming together depicted a huge tree. Its trunk was surrounded by many warriors starting to climb towards the branches.

“Do you know the story of Kortar the Mighty and his mate, Baka?” Laria shook her head. Elessa nodded understandingly and began to tell the tale. “Thousands of years before _Kahless the Unforgettable_ brought Honor the Klingon People, we worshipped the ancient gods. They lived at the top of the great _qo’Sor_ tree on the plains of Balduq.

“The people were little more than slaves to the whims of the gods. Those creatures demanded much and gave little in return. The ancient Klingons were angered that they were forced to serve such unworthy masters, but did nothing to fight back until two brave warriors stepped forward. A man named Kortar and his faithful mate, Baka, travelled from village to village and said _‘Who will stand with us to end this injustice?’_

“Eventually, one hundred joined their cause. They charged across the Balduq Plains, climbed to the very top of the _qo’Sor_ , and slew the gods who created them. They freed the Klingon people and then razed the tree to the ground. However, they left its massive stump to always remind us of the tyranny we once endured at the hands of those who arrogantly believed they could be our masters.”

Laria continued to marvel at Elessa’s intricate weaving. The Klingon woman smiled.

“I am making this as your wedding present.”

Laria turned to her with an expression that was a mix of shock and gratitude.

“Why?” she asked.

“As a reminder to you, little warrior, that true Klingons make their own destiny. They let no one stand in their way.”

Laria looked over to Elessa and smiled.

“What happened to Kortar and Baka?” Elessa looked down for a brief moment.

“That is a tale for another day. Now, Laria, Daughter of Amira,” Elessa said extending her arms. “Embrace me as a daughter to her mother before we discuss your wedding plans.”

* * * *

Torlek and Tigranian sat in the estate’s dining room with a spread of food between them. As Torlek finished off a piece of bakrat liver, Tigranian took a look around the empty hall.

“Is it just me,” Tigranian mused as he reached for a shell squid tentacle. “Or does this house get a little emptier every time I visit?”

“Unfortunately, it is not just you, my brother,” Torlek said contemplatively as Tigranian chewed on the tentacle. “The war changed much for us.”

“I knew things were changing on the homeworld, but I didn’t know they were happening this fast.”

“The commoners endured much during the fighting. We were fighting for our very existence as a race. Social conventions fell away to pragmatism. As the warriors of Great Houses fell in droves, they rose to the challenge.”

“Surely, you believe that was a good thing?” Tigranian said leaning back in his metal chair.

“I do indeed,” Torlek said staring at the wall behind the captain, “but the commoners demand rights from the High Council commensurate with their sacrifices. They seek economic equality, upward mobility, and the most ground-breaking thing of all: _political power_.” Tigranian took a deep breath. He understood what that meant for the feudal system that had dominated the Empire for centuries. “I am prepared to release our servants to seek their fortunes off our lands. Many other nobles are not.”

“Soon it might not be a choice for the nobles…” Tigranian said looking down at the table.

“Be careful, Daniel,” Torlek said looking at him. “I understand that your Federation upbringing makes you more tolerant of democracy than most Klingons…but many fellow warriors might view a statement as borderline sedition.”

“Then I’ll be more cautious about voicing my support for democracy around other Klingons,” Tigranian said with a grin before taking a sip of bloodwine. Torlek smiled back.

“Ensure that you do, my brother.”

Suddenly, the doors to the dining room opened. The two men turned to see Laria walk inside with a sullen look on her face. Elessa followed a few steps behind. Tigranian’s heart dropped and Torlek stared at his wife with concern.

Silently, Laria made her way to her _par'Mach'kai_ and stood silently. He was afraid to ask what had happened when, without warning, Laria backhanded him across the face. The captain tasted blood. Laria reared back and screamed in his face.

“You never told me what an incredible, honorable, and understanding lady the House of Torlek has as its mistress! You let me carry on like a fool in fear!” Elessa had to place her arm over her mouth to prevent from laughing out loud. Slowly, Tigranian put his hand to his mouth and examined the streak of crimson slowly oozing from his lips. A grin crept across his face.

“I kind of tried, you just were too nervous to listen…” Laria backhanded him again.

“Well, you should have tried harder!” she said with her own smile. Torlek leaned over and whispered into Tigranian’s ear.

“I think this means you’re going to have a very fun evening when you get back to your chambers…”

Laria pretended not to hear Torlek as she jumped into Tigranian’s lap and started kissing him violently. Torlek looked to Elessa and chuckled. His wife only answered with an approving nod.

**Arlington National Cemetery: Earth**

**Stardate: 53302.5**

Phil walked into the marbled visitor center. He gazed for a few moments at a tour group of elementary school children near the entrance. A guide was gently discussing the significance of this place and attempting to explain the sacrifices of the fallen men and women resting just outside the doors. He could see respect in the children’s faces. This generation, more than any other in recent Federation history, had felt the loss and pain of war. He wondered how many of these innocents had relatives killed by the Dominion.

Phil wondered over to a computer terminal and input a name. Instantly, the computer indicated which section and row he would find the person he was looking for. Silently, he wondered out into the cemetery grounds.

Arlington had been a resting place for the honored dead long before the United Federation of Planets had come into being. Nearly destroyed by World War III three centuries earlier, the Federation had restored these hallowed grounds and continued their sacred purpose as a place for remembrance. Now, alongside countless heroes of the past, Starfleet memorialized their fallen here as well.

As Phil walked alongside the countless thousands of white marble headstones, he looked out and saw several solemn scenes. A few families walked through the fields to visit the final resting places of their loved ones. Many knew the location in the vast cemetery by heart while others were re-discovering friends and family for the first time.

Then, Phil became aware of the sounds of marching feet behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a procession of uniformed Starfleet honor guards leading a horse-drawn caisson. A casket, draped in the blue banner of the Federation, slowly wheeled its way towards the site of another memorial ceremony. Phil stepped to the side and bowed his head as they past. A few family members quietly followed behind. A middle-aged man was supporting an older woman, quietly sobbing to herself. Phil felt deeply for her.

The funeral procession continued down the line and Phil resumed his search. A cool autumn breeze rushed past him carrying the first fallen leaves of the season. He zipped up his jacket and continued on. Finally, he found who he was looking for.

The lettering on the white marker was in gold instead of the normal black enamel. It simply read:

_In Remembrance of_

_Lieutenant Junior Grade Paul Richard Montgomery_

_2350-2374_

_U.S.S. Trinity_

_Christopher Pike Medal of Valor_

_“Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.”_

He stood quietly a few more moments. Phil knew that Paul’s body wasn’t physically here. His remains had been forever committed to the stars when his ship was destroyed, but this stone provided some closure for all those who knew and loved him, and that was special enough. Eventually, he gained enough courage to speak.

“She doesn’t know I’m here…” Phil said looking down at the grass in front of headstone. “I decided to come on my own.” He waited a few seconds, almost expecting a response, but was met only with the tranquil sounds of the wind and the birds.

“Katie still loves you. I know it. You would think that would upset me, but it doesn’t. It’s just a reminder of what an incredible heart she has.” He took another deep breath.

“So, you’re probably wondering why I came? Well, I had to think about that for a while, but I think it’s to ask how I could be better man for her. I know from the way she speaks about you, you knew exactly what to do to make her happy.

“You knew how to make her laugh, you knew how to stop her from crying…you knew exactly how to make her a drink at the end of the day,” he wiped a tear from his face, but found himself grinning at the same time. “She still says I don’t get her Trillian Martini quite right, but she still thanks me every time I mix her one.”

Now, he found himself fighting back tears.

“It’s just when she’s angry, or scared, or wakes up covered in sweat after another nightmare, I just feel so helpless! I hold her, I try to comfort her, but I know it’s not enough!.” He stopped himself and tried to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said trailing off again. “I’m not angry at you. I just want to be the best man I can for Katie. It’s what she deserves after all the shit she’s gone through.” He looked away at the serene scenery around him before turning back to headstone. _“I love her,”_ he finally managed to get out. “I love her so much that I can’t imagine life without her anymore. I just wish that you could somehow say you were alright with us being together. Because as much as I want to be with her, I want to know that I could make her as happy as you could have. I’m just not sure I can.”

“Maybe you’re asking the wrong person…”

Phil’s stomach turned to ice as he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw an older woman carrying a bouquet of flowers. He immediately recognized her as Pam Montgomery. Katie was standing right next to her.

Pam lovingly gripped Katie’s hand before stepping forward. She knelt down to place the flowers on her son’s grave. As she stood back to her feet, she gently gave the terrified Phil a peck on his cheek.

“For what it’s worth,” Pam said with a gentle smile. “I think my son would have been very happy to see you two together.” She turned towards Katie. “I’ll give you two a few moments alone.” Pam then walked just out of earshot.

“Katie,” Phil said with a look of worry on his face. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to hear that…” Katie walked over and gently kissed him.

“But I’m glad I did,” she said quietly.

“I…” Phil continued to stammer but a shake of her head stopped him again. She turned Phil towards Paul’s headstone and sat him down.

“Hey, Paulie,” Katie said wiping away her own tears. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited recently,” she said gripping Phil’s hand. He felt her start to tremble. “I don’t get back to Earth that much anymore,” she said with her trademark playful grin. “I thought I wasn’t ready to do this, but I guess now’s as good a time as any,” she said turning to Phil. “This is Phil Lexington. I’ve been dating him for a couple of months now. He’s a little rough around the edges, needs a little more practice with a cocktail shaker, and certainly could use a little more time in the gym…” Phil found himself smiling at those barbs. “But he’s done some amazing things to help me move forward. He’s been there when I thought I was all alone. He’s helped me realize that I can’t live my life looking backwards, and he’s helped me see that the future can still be bright.”

She softly placed an arm around Phil’s back. “But most important of all, I think he’s someone that you would call a friend. So, I think I’m going to be staying with him for a while and see where this goes. I just wanted to let you know.”

Phil squeezed Katie tight and she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Munich, Germany**

“I feel ridiculous, Beth” Alex said adjusting her newly fitted skirt and apron.

“If you want to live in Bavaria, than you have to dress like a Bavarian,” Annabeth said. “Besides, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get you into a dirndl?” she said with a wink.

“They definitely do wondrous things for the girls,” Alex said adjusting her white blouse.

“They do indeed,” Annabeth said pulling open the beer hall’s massive wooden doors. The pair was immediately confronted by the blaring sounds of a German brass band and the cacophony of happy conversations in dozens of languages from around the galaxy. Hundreds of individuals from every corner of the Federation and beyond were crammed into row after row of wooden tables. Waiters frantically moved through the crowd to deliver heaping plates of sausage, sauerkraut, and massive glass mugs of beer.

“Are you sure you want to eat here, Beth?” Alex shouted over the noise as she followed Annabeth through the maze of people of tables. “I read that this is one of the most touristy places in all of Munich.” Annabeth looked over her shoulder with a huge grin.

“Alex, this place is Munich!” she said smiling from ear to ear.

Annabeth found two places at a table in the center of the massive room near the band. Warm yellow light bounced off the white plaster walls and the brilliantly painted murals of the high arched ceilings. The pair squeezed past a family of Tellurites enjoying their dinner. Alex smiled uncomfortably and their pig-faces smiled right back.

The doctor took in the sensory overload of the raucous party going around her. She looked over to Annabeth, her blonde hair in two long braids framing her happy face. She could tell that just being here brought back a lot of happy memories for her, and it started to make Alex happy as well.

A waiter dressed in a pair of leather lederhosen and a blue checkered shirt quickly made his way towards them.

“ _Guten nacht,_ ” he said pulling out a pad of paper.

 _“Guten nacht,”_ Annabeth replied. _“Zwei maskruge, bitte,”_ she said holding up her thumb and index finger. He nodded politely and disappeared.

“What did you just get us,” Alex asked curiously.

“Refreshments!” Annabeth exclaimed happily.

A few minutes later the waiter re-appeared hefting two of the huge liter mugs of amber beer.

“I can’t drink all that!” Alex said as the stein dropped to the wooden table in front of her.

“Not with that attitude,” Annabeth taunted as she hoisted Alex onto her aproned lap. “You’ll be amazed what you can do when you set your mind to it.”

Another waitress wondered past them carrying a huge basket of pretzels larger than Alex’s head. Annabeth waved her over and ordered two of them.

“This helps,” she said breaking off a piece of the salted bread and playfully popping it into her wife’s mouth. Alex laughed as she hoisted her mug to her lips and took a sip of the fresh beer.

Suddenly, the band began playing a well-rehearsed song and the crowd went wild. Annabeth literally started bouncing up and down. The leader of the band began singing.

_“_ _Im München steht ein Hofbräuhaus!”_

In unison the crowd answered with a thunderous reply:

_“Eins, zwei, g'suffa!”_

Annabeth hoisted her mug and took a long drink. The band leader continued as the brass instruments continued their booming rhythm.

_“Da läuft so manches Fäßchen aus!”_

Again, the crowd answered.

_“Eins, zwei, g'suffa!”_

And everyone took another drink.

“What are we all saying?” Alex asked happily.

“One, two, down the hatch!” Annabeth answered. “That means drink!”

Alex playfully took a small sip of beer, but Annabeth wasn’t satisfied. “C’mon princess, drink!” Annabeth tipped the bottom of Alex’s mug up so beer ran down her cheeks and dribbled onto her shirt. She started laughing before dropping her mug to the table.

“That’s not funny, Beth!” she said wiping beer from her mouth.

“I’m German, Babe,” Annabeth said flashing her a look. “I never joke where beer is concerned. _Prost!_ ” Annabeth slammed her glass into Alex’s and took another long drink.

The crowd was now stomping their feet and clapping their hands in such a frenzy that Alex thought the roof would fly off the eight-hundred year old building. As the alcohol started making its way through her system, Alex finally let the experience wash over her.

“You know, _I think I could get used to this_ , _”_ she whispered into Annabeth’s ear.

“That’s the spirit,” Annabeth whispered before giving her a long kiss.

The band began another song and the crowd continued singing along. This time Alex joined in whole-heartedly. As the band reached the chorus, both women raised their beers into the air and belted out the refrain:

_“Iha Iha Iha oh! Iha Iha Iha oh!”_

**First City Departure Terminal: Qo’nos**

**Stardate: 53302.6**

As Tekloth maneuvered the aero-car toward the entrance to the terminal, Laria gripped Tigranian’s hand and rested her head on his shoulder. The remainder of their visit had passed far too quickly.

“That place was magical,” Laria said with a relaxed smile.

“I’m glad you think so,” Tigranian smiled back. “Soon, it will be as much your home as it is mine.”

“Elessa even offered to teach me her recipe for _Rokeg Blood Pie_ ,” Laria said with a satisfied smirk. Tigranian raised his eyebrows.

“You have no idea what an honor that is. She won’t even share that recipe with me or Torlek.”

“Yes, she said _‘there are some things too important to be left to the ineptitudes of men.”_

“I guess that means she really trusts you…” Tigranian said trailing off with a hint of wounded pride.

“Of course she does. I’m her new daughter,” Laria said still smirking. Tigranian simply shook his head.

The aero-car descended to the ground and came to a rest outside the entrance to the departure terminal. Tekloth stepped from the driver’s seat and rushed to open the door for Laria. After helping her step onto the curb, he wrapped his arms around her.

“It fills my heart with joy that our house continues to grow.”

“And it fills my heart with joy to soon join it,” Laria replied. Tigranian stepped out next and reached out a hand to Tekloth. The two men grabbed each other’s wrists and nodded.

“ _Qapla’_ , Daniel, Son of Tigranian. I hope this means we will see you more frequently.”

“ _Qapla’_ , Tekloth. I think more time on Qo’nos is just what I need.”

“I will ensure your bags are beamed aboard your ship. I wish your voyage to be honorable and free of troubles.”

“Goodbye, my friend.”

Suddenly, a commotion near the terminal’s doors caught their attention. Two Imperial Guardsman, the gendarmerie entrusted to maintain law and order on Qo’nos, were shouting at two scared children near the doors. A crowd of commoners were yelling at the guardsmen to leave the children alone, but when the lawmen pulled a pair of painsticks from their belts, the crowd stepped back.

The guardsmen then turned their attention back to the frightened children: a boy and girl. One of them shoved his painstick into the girl’s arm and laughed sadistically as she collapsed to the ground screaming.

Laria charged forward.

“What is going on here?” she commanded with a new authority in her voice. Tigranian followed just behind her.

“This is none of your concern, Alien,” the guardsman with the painstick shouted back.

“Dishonorable conduct is always my concern, _petaQ!_ ” she said sticking her chest out aggressively. The Klingon towered over her, but she still didn’t back down.

“How dare you, Creature!” The guardsmen moved their painsticks towards her, but with a flash, she pulled a _d’k tahg_ from behind her back and held its blade to his throat. With a sneer, she clicked open its blades. The shocked Klingon looked down and saw the crest of a noble house staring him in the face.

“I am under the protection of the House of Torlek and I demand to know why two grown men feel it is their right to treat innocent children like this?”

“These children are not innocent,” the other guardsman said cautiously keeping an eye on Tigranian. The captain stared back at him. His eyes showing he was ready to strike if necessary.

“All forms of begging outside of the departure terminal are illegal. It is well within our rights to send these children to the workhouse.”

“Perhaps instead, you should ask them why they need to beg?” Laria asked.

“As I said, it is none of your concern. No true member of a Klingon Great House would care about a couple of street vermin.”

“I am told that times are changing in the Empire,” Tigranian said unsheathing his own dk’tahg.

“Yes, _My Lord_ ,” the second guardsman said sarcastically. “In the old days, a man knew how to properly control his woman.”

Tigranian immediately unclicked the blades of _d’k tahg._

“I don’t know what whore-house gave birth to you, but if you don’t walk away right now, the two of us will send you back there in pieces.”

“Assaulting an Imperial Guardsman during the commission of their duties in punishable by death.”

“Not for us,” Laria said cocking her head to one side.  
“In any case, are you confident that you could kill us both? It’s just the two of you with your blades,” the first guardsman said not taking his eyes away from Laria’s _d’k tahg_ : the blades still at his throat.

And we have an advantage,” the second guardsman said drawing a disruptor pistol from his belt. The blade of a _bat’leth_ immediately kissed his neck.

“Make that three,” Tekloth said appearing from behind them. The House of Torlek’s _ghIntaq_ never went anywhere without the ability to defend his family’s honor.

“Actually, it’s a lot more than that!” A woman shouted. The angry crowd had closed back in around them. They stared at the two guardsmen ready to charge.

“I suggest you drop your weapons and leave _now_.” Laria said. The guardsmen knew they were outmatched. They dropped their painsticks and disruptors and ran like scared prickle mice.

“You have not heard the last of this!” They called over their shoulder as they disappeared down the street. “Not even the noble houses are above the law anymore.”

Once they had vanished, Laria sheathed her _d’k tahg_ and knelt down next to the trembling children.

“It’s alright, they can’t hurt you anymore.” The boy was still cradling his sister in his arms.

“My name is Letok,” he said trying to steady his voice. “This is my sister Shresh. Our father was a Soldier and fought under Chancellor Martok during the war. He fell in battle at Avenal VII. The stipend the government gave us has run out and my mother is now too sick to work. I am sorry to disgrace my family name by begging, but if we don’t, we’ll starve.”

Laria gently smiled as she stroked the boy’s matted hair.

“The only dishonor here, Letok, was theirs,” Laria said. Her touch immediately calmed him down. “I know what is like to live with nothing.” She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out two strips of gold-pressed latinum and placed them into his hand. “Now, go. Get some food for your sister and mother.” The look of gratitude in the boy’s eyes almost brought her to tears. He took his sister by the hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Laria climbed back to her feet and looked at Tigranian.

“If I’m going to be noble, Daniel,” she said resolutely. “I will use my power and privilege for the right reasons.”

“It is good to see that at least some of the Great Houses have not forgotten their true purpose,” the woman at the head of the mob shouted at Laria. “They should protect the people! Glory and Honor to the House of Torlek, _My Lady_.” The woman bowed and the rest of the crowd soon followed suit.

Laria was amazed as Tigranian whispered in her ear.

_“I told you there was nothing common about you.”_

**The Baths of the Praetor’s Villa: Romulus**

**Stardate: 53303.6**

Neral contently lay face down on a padded table in front of a large marble pool. Enormous statues of Ancient Romulan gods and goddesses stared down at him as he received his daily Laurentian massage.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure in a black uniform approaching him.

“You know,” he said annoyed, “For everything the _Tal Shiar_ knows, you would think they understand I do not like to be disturbed while I am in my baths.”

“My apologies, Praetor, but you said you wanted to be informed the moment the _Pershing_ left Earth. It has departed McKinley Station and will arrive in Cardassian Space in less than 72 hours.”

Neral raised his head and nodded. “I suppose that means Tigranian will soon return to his annoying habits. Thank you, Titus. Go now, Keep me informed.”

“Yes, Praetor,” the figure in black said before turning around and departing.

Below, a figure broke through the surface of the pool’s heated water. Selonia walked up a set of stone steps and confidently strode over to the massage table, her naked body still dripping wet.

“I appreciate you waiting until after Titus departed to show yourself. Even the _Tal Shiar_ doesn’t need to know what you look like under your robes.”

“Modesty is the virtue I need the most practice with my husband,” Selonia said extending her arms. Two slaves ran up and began drying her.

The praetor rolled over onto his side and took in the sight of his wife.

“You know, I command the entirety of the Romulan Empire, but what appears before me now is what I enjoy commanding the most.”

Selonia smirked at him.

“You think you command me, Husband?” she replied sarcastically as a slave ran a towel over her long blonde hair. “That is adorable.”

“I could have you executed for such an insolent remark.”

“But you won’t,” she said with a smile. Seductively, she sauntered over to the side of the table. Neral began running his hand over her bare stomach.

“You say you command the entirety of the Romulan Empire, yet you cannot control the childish whims of one pathetic human and his ramshackle crew of misfits.”

He angrily propped himself up.

“Selonia, we have been over this! I grow tired of discussing it!”

“Calm yourself, Husband,” she said gently pushing him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and rested her arms beside his head. She instantly sensed his breathing increase in anticipation. “Now, I know that you cannot _officially_ dispose of Tigranian, but maybe there is another way…”

“I suppose you have a plan?” Neral leered as he ran his hands over the points of her ears.

“Perhaps _...if I could convince you to listen to me_ ,” She whispered before leaning forward and kissing his neck.


	2. Episode 2: Halcyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crew celebrates Annabeth's receipt of the Christoper Pike Medal, Captain Tigranian shares the story of how he received his own medal onboard the U.S.S. Halcyon at the beginning of the Dominion War.

**Kintathi Gap: Federation Zone of Occupation, Cardassian Space**

**Stardate: 53303.7**

Laria was already in bed reading when Tigranian arrived back in his quarters.

“Late night?” she asked not looking up from her PADD. Tigranian unzipped his uniform jacket and placed it on the back of his desk chair.

“Briefing with Starfleet Command ran long. They wanted updates on the weapons smuggling operations between the Romulan and Klingon Zones. Intelligence didn’t have as much information as they initially led on.” He walked over the bed and began removing his boots. “Admiral Paris wasn’t too happy.”

“Anything else from that Cardassian Slave Broker we captured on Velos?”

“Some, but not much. Once he realized his life was no longer in danger, he became far less willing to cooperate.” Laria raised her eyebrows while still staring down at the page in front of her.

“Maybe you should have left him to deal with the bomb?” she said sarcastically.

“I’m starting to think we should have.” He looked over his shoulder. “What are you reading?”

“The new biography of Jonathan Archer by Revat,” she said turning another page.

“Ah, explorer, diplomat, and the fifth President of the Federation,” Tigranian said with feigned awe as he changed into a civilian t-shirt and shorts. “Is it any good?”

“Eh, it’s not bad but,” Laria said shrugging her shoulders. “Chronology isn’t very well constructed, it jumps around a lot, and it certainly challenges some of our most deeply held myths about Federation History.”

“Really?” Tigranian said a little surprised.

“Oh yeah,” Laria said flipping another page. “It actually paints him in a pretty negative light. Book says his command of the first Enterprise was sloppy, he was inconsistent as a leader, and let his personal issues cloud his judgement on a regular basis.”

“Wow,” Tigranian said climbing into bed next to Laria. “I wouldn’t think anyone would read a book insulting a treasured national hero.”

“For instance,” Laria said pointing at her PADD. “Take this chapter on the morality of his command decisions in the early days of NX-01’s maiden voyage. Did you know he considered attacking a group of aliens for poisoning his dog with a pathogen, but then reprimanded his chief engineer for interfering with another race even though they kept part of their species as uneducated sex slaves? Where’s the consistency with the Prime Directive?” Laria said incredulously.

“Well, the Prime Directive wasn’t even codified yet,” Tigranian said looking over Laria’s shoulder. “Starfleet was still trying to figure out what it stood for.”

“Still, it seems shocking that he would care more about a dog than he would an entire gender of sentient lifeforms.”

“That dog is legendary,” Tigranian said furrowing his brow. “Where could Renat possibly get that kind of information? Historians have been studying Jonathan Archer for two centuries.”

“From his personal logs. The Archer family was keeping them under wraps, but when his last great-granddaughter finally passed away, they entered public domain.”

“I guess I should more careful about what I write in my personal logs.”

“Honey, I love you, but I don’t think you’ll ever be as famous as Jonathan Archer,” she replied with a wink. Tigranian scoffed as Laria chuckled.

Suddenly, the monitor on his desk beeped.

“Dammit,” he said rolling out of bed.

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow?” Laria asked annoyed.

“Well, Babe, I won’t know that until I see what it is.” Tigranian collapsed behind his desk and clicked “receive.” Instantly, his eyes grew wide.

“Son of a bitch…”

* * * *

The next morning, the staff gathered in the ward room for their morning meeting. Laria was the last to arrive. She crossed to her seat and stared out at the others.

“You’re usually one of the first here, something up?” Katie asked concerned.

“Something’s up alright,” Laria said readying a PADD to take notes.

“Trouble in paradise… _or should I say in the captain’s quarters?_ ” Scharr asked as his antenna straightened with curiosity.

“Not that it’s really any of your business, Sir,” Laria said, “but yes, it is something with the captain. He received a subspace transmission last night. It made him furious but he refused to tell me what it was about. It’s not like him.”

The rest of the senior staff looked at each other with concern. The past year had taught them that the unexpected could come at any time.

The doors suddenly parted and Tigranian stormed in.

“The Captain!” Annabeth said bringing them all to their feet.

“Commander Geist!” he shouted staring at Annabeth angrily. “You can stay on your feet. The rest of you sit the hell down!” It was completely out of character for the captain to be so angry. It set everyone on edge as they took their seats. Annabeth immediately snapped to attention like a first year cadet at the Academy.

Laria looked over to Tigranian and caught his eye. She winked but he didn’t break character. He walked right behind Annabeth and leaned close to her ear.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out, Commander?” he said holding up a PADD just out of her field of vision. “Did you really think I was that stupid?”

“I am afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir,” Annabeth said not taking her eyes off the bulkhead directly in front of her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider that statement?” Tigranian said walking over to his place at the head of the table and slamming his PADD down. The rest of the table jumped.

“I cannot reconsider what I don’t know, Sir,” Annabeth said. Tigranian noticed she was balling her fists at her side. “And if you want to question my integrity, perhaps we should do it in private… _Sir_ ,” she said holding back anger.

“It’s not me who is questioning your integrity, Commander.” Tigranian picked up the PADD again. “No, this goes all the way to the very top. No one, _not even me_ , will be able to talk Starfleet Command out of what they want to do to you.”

Annabeth couldn’t keep her military bearing anymore. She turned her head and glared at Tigranian.

“Just what the hell are you talking about!?” she screamed at him.

“Fine,” Tigranian said accessing the PADD. “If you want to know so badly…” He started reading the words in front of him.

 _“After review of official after action reports of the U.S.S. Pershing under temporary command of Commander Annabeth M. Geist in action against the Romulan Terrorist Kival at Rulathi System on Stardate 53271.8,”_ Tigranian slowly starting making his way towards Annabeth. _“I have approved the award of the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor to Commander Geist. Her actions reflect great credit upon her, Starfleet Command, and the United Federation of Planets. Signed: Min Zife, President of the Federation.”_ Tigranian’s dour expression immediately transformed into a huge smile. “Congratulations, Annabeth,” he said extending out a hand.

Annabeth’s face turned from anger, to shock, and then finally to understanding.

“I could kill you right now, Sir,” she said bursting out into joy. She grabbed his hand and then they hugged. Laria immediately started clapping. The rest of the staff joined in once the shock of Tigranian’s ruse wore off.

“Did you know about this?” Alex said to Laria. The Bajoran just shrugged. Alex then immediately ran around the table and grabbed Annabeth. “I’m so proud of you!” she said before planting a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Admiral Murphy is on his way to a conference on Cardassia Prime,” Tigranian said taking his seat. “He’ll stop by on the way to award the medal in three days.”

“However,” Laria said interjecting. “To celebrate, the captain and I would like to have you all over to our quarters tomorrow night for dinner.”

“What do you mean _‘your’_ quarters?” Katie said turning toward Tigranian. This time it was the captain’s turn to shrug. The rest of the table snickered.

“Well, if it’s alright with our hosts,” Annabeth said turning to Scharr, “I would love for T’les to be there as well.”

“Of course,” Laria replied.

“I’ll be sure to extend the invitation to her today,” Scharr said leaning back in his chair. “However, I warn you, she is even more difficult to please than me when it comes to choices in cuisine.”

“We like a challenge,” Laria said grinning.

“Alright, everyone,” Tigranian said bringing up the daily briefing up on the holoscreen behind him. “We’ve had our fun, but we still have a mission to accomplish here. Let’s get to it.”

* * * *

“This dish is really quite good,” Scharr said as his antennae straightened with surprise. “And normally I hate Earth food.” The rest of the group held back their laughter. What is it called again?”

“Lasagna,” Tigranian said from the head of the table.

“Looks like we met the challenge,” Laria said taking a sip of red wine next to Tigranian.

“It seems like you did, Laria,” Scharr replied. “My compliments to your cooking.”

“Oh, I didn’t make it,” Laria said shaking her head. Everyone turned to look at the captain with surprise.

“What? Just because I’m a starship captain means you think I can’t cook?”

“You’re definitely a man of many talents, Sir,” Alex said raising her glass. “To the chef!”

“Oh no, this night is not about me,” Tigranian said raising his glass for a counter-toast. “To Annabeth!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Katie replied.

“Seconded,” Phil said joining in.

“TO ANNABETH!” Everyone said taking a drink.

“I do hope that your vegetarian version came out alright, T’les,” Laria said turning to her Vulcan crewmate. Daniel thought he might have overcooked the eggplant.

“It is more than agreeable, Captain,” T’les said taking another forkful from her plate.

“High praise from a Vulcan, Sir,” Annabeth said from the other end of the table.

“It certainly is,” Tigranian said pushing back from the table. He went over to a sideboard and produced another bottle of wine. As soon as he pulled the cork he went around and re-filled everyone’s glasses.

“A few more of these and the night crew might have to pull a double shift tomorrow, Sir,” Katie said.

“I’ll be sure to write us all up for being drunk on duty tomorrow,” Tigranian joked before taking his seat again.

“Oh, the night is young,” Scharr said confidently. “I was re-priming dilithium chambers hung-over when Laria was still learning how to tie her shoes.”

“So, approximately five Earth years ago?” T’les said raising an eye-brow. The entire table burst out laughing.

“T’les,” Alex said amazed. “Did you actually make a joke?”

“I have been studying humor among humanoid species in an attempt to facilitate socialization with the rest of the crew. I believe that comical barbs are most effective when they are the expense of another, usually the youngest and most inexperienced. By your physical reactions, it seems that hypothesis is correct.”

“Definitely,” Phil said still chuckling.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Laria muttered as she blushed.

“I’m afraid it was, L,” Tigranian said with a smile as he supportively rubbed her back.

“Maybe…” Laria said as a grin crossed her face.

“So, Captain,” Scharr said continuing. “In an effort to distract from Lieutenant Amira’s wounded pride, I haven’t heard you tell the story of how you earned the Christopher Pike Medal.”

“Oh no,” Tigranian said waving his hands in front of him. “Like I said, this is Annabeth’s night. You don’t want to hear any boring stories from my past.”

“Actually,” Annabeth said cocking her head to one side. “I kinda wanna hear that myself.”

“I actually haven’t your side of Ronara Prime either,” Laria said a little surprised.

“Then it’s settled, Sir!” Phil added. “Spill it.”

“It is a long story,” Tigranian said shaking his head.

“And we have a second bottle of wine to kill,” Katie said. “C’mon, Sir. Tell us.”

Tigranian sighed.

“Alright, _if you all insist_ ,” he said taking another sip of wine.

“We do,” Alex said leaning her head on Annabeth’s shoulder. Her wife put an arm around her.

“It all started four years ago when Chancellor Gowron withdrew from the Khitomer Accords. Starfleet Command recalled me to the Federation and I had to leave the _Sk’oh_. As some of you know, my first posting was to Starfleet Intelligence on Earth as a senior analyst on the Klingon Empire…”

“I did hear from some old Academy classmates that you left that job under some pretty poor circumstances,” Annabeth said cutting in.

“Glad to know my reputation precedes me,” Tigranian said sarcastically. “Actually, that’s a bit of understatement. In fact, if it wasn’t for a soon to be Admiral I met at Starfleet Headquarters named Patrick Murphy, I probably wouldn’t have left wearing the rank I had, but that’s a story for another time.

“Anyways, he called in a few favors and got me a job as the tactical officer on an old Excelsior class refit named _the U.S.S. Halcyon…_ ” 

**Three and a Half Years Ago**

**Zaranite System: Federation Space**

**Stardate: 50561.5**

Tigranian materialized on the _Halcyon’s_ transporter pad. The first thing he saw was the stern face of a Starfleet Commander. It was eerily reminiscent of his arrival on the _Sk’oh_ almost six years previously, but somehow, this man seemed even less welcoming than Commander Kentok.

“Lieutenant Commander Daniel Tigranian reporting as ordered, Sir,” he said stepping off the transporter platform and reaching out a PADD containing his orders.

“I’m sure those are in line,” the commander muttered somewhat indignantly. “I am Commander Harshbough, first officer of the _Halcyon_.”

Tigranian expected a _“welcome aboard”_ to accompany that statement, but none came. He realized his less than pleasant departure from Starfleet Intelligence had accompanied him here. Still, he was thankful. Anything was better than being asked to betray his Klingon brothers and sisters on a daily basis.

“We’ll have your bags beamed to your quarters, Commander,” Harshbough continued. “I’m taking you straight to the bridge. Captain Zelas is waiting in her ready room for you.” Tigranian raised an eyebrow. That was definitely not standard protocol.

“Yes, Sir,” was all he was able to get out.

“Follow me,” Harshbough said turning his back on Tigranian and heading into the corridor. Tigranian silently followed.

The turbolift ride to the bridge was probably the longest of Tigranian’s career. The first officer never said another word or made any eye contact. When the doors to the bridge opened, the two men stepped out and headed toward Captain Zelas’ ready room. Tigranian couldn’t help but look over to the empty tactical station, his new home. He knew that transitioning back to Starfleet life after all the years he spent with Klingons wouldn’t be easy, but his personal honor made him promise to do the best he could.

Harshbough hit the buzzer on the outside of the ready room.

“Enter,” said a firm female voice. The doors parted and they stepped inside. Trisha Zelas was a twenty-year space veteran. She had a distinguished career they were already talking about at the Academy when Tigranian was a cadet. Over the course of her voyages, she had been a part of no less than fifteen first contact missions: eight of them considered high risk. Her mother was human, but her father was Tellurite. As a result, her dark face was surrounded by a thick mane of red hair. Tigranian immediately thought she was a sight to behold.

Harshbough took his place beside her desk, and both of them started to glare at their new arrival. She did not stand to greet Tigranian, but merely sized him up with her sunken eyes.

“So, you’re the one?” she said after a few moments of awkward silence.

“I guess I am, Ma’am,” Tigranian said still at attention. Finally, she motioned for him to stand easy.

“Tell me, Mr. Tigranian,” she said picking up a PADD from her desk. “Where do your loyalties lie?” she said curtly.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question, Ma’am,” he said doing his best not to let his acquired Klingon temper from getting the better of him.

“It’s a simple question, Commander,” she said turning her chair towards him. “Do you feel that your allegiance is to the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet Command or do you feel a greater connection the Klingon Empire?”

“Ma’am,” Tigranian said staring at her with just enough intensity to not be viewed as threatening, “I took an oath of loyalty to Starfleet Command and to serve the people of the Federation. While I wear this uniform I fully intend to live up to that oath and serve this ship!”

“Really?” she said suddenly climbing to her feet. “Because my friends in Starfleet Intelligence told me that while you were there, your commitment to the citizens of the Federation seemed to have waivered.”

“I’m going to need you to explain that remark, Ma’am. I would hate for there to be a misunderstanding between us right off the bat…”

“I don’t owe you an explanation, Commander. Not while you serve on my ship.”

“I think you do, Ma’am!”

* * * *

“No way! You did not challenge a starship captain when you had been on board for less than ten minutes,” Katie interjected in amazement.

“I did actually,” Tigranian said with a chuckle as he took another sip of wine.

“How did you not end up in the brig?” Phil said staring at him in amazement.

“I think the captain might be pulling our legs,” Laria said batting her eyes at Tigranian in a way that made Tigranian’s breath quicken, but he calmed himself.

“Hey, who’s telling this story?” he said sending a playful look right back at her.

“Sorry,” Laria said with a wink as she poured herself another glass.

* * * *

“Since you feel entitled, Mr. Tigranian,” Zelas said angrily. “Your only job at Starfleet Intelligence was to provide timely and accurate analysis of Klingon ship and troop movements. However, your performance evaluations paint the picture of an officer whose reports varied from apathetic to downright hostile. In the six months you were on Earth, your recommendations never revealed any useful data to Starfleet, and in many cases, you were downright wrong. Either you were trying to hide something from Command, or you were just plain _incompetent_.”

“I never submitted a report that was not entirely accurate,” Tigranian said with such resolve that Harshbough readied himself to intercept Tigranian in the event he lunged at the captain.

“Then how do you explain what happened to the _Hispaniola_?”

“What happened to that ship was not my fault.”

“Your own analysis stated that the likelihood of contact with Klingon raiders in that system was low!” Zelas said slamming her fist down on her desk.

“A low likelihood of contact doesn’t mean you shut down your warp core and defensive systems to conduct maintenance all alone in space!”

“So you’re blaming the crew?” Zelas said with disgust in her tone.

“The only person I blame is the captain who made that decision. The review board said he violated six separate regulations prior to the encounter…” Tigranian said trailing off.

“Watch your tone, Commander. Captain Hastings was a very old friend of mine. We went through the Academy together.”

 _“That probably reflects more on you than it does on me,”_ Tigranian muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Commander?” Zelas spit at Tigranian. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I was merely thinking, Captain,” Tigranian replied. “If you’re not confident in my abilities as your tactical officer, why did you accept my posting to the _Halcyon?”_

“I did everything I could to block it actually,” Zelas said sitting back in her chair. “However, with relations between the Federation and the Klingons at their worst in the past eighty years, war could break out at any moment. We needed someone at Tactical, and you were the only qualified officer available.”

“Lucky us, I guess,” Tigranian said leaning back on his heels.

“I don’t expect you’ll have a very good time onboard with that kind of arrogant attitude, Mr. Tigranian. However, despite all your flaws, I hear you can at least fire phasers in a straight line. If we have to go into action, just be sure you point them in the right direction. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good, then get out of my sight. _Dismissed._ ”

* * * *

“You certainly have a way with women, Sir,” Annabeth said sarcastically.

“You asked to hear this, and I tried to talk you out of it.”

“I just have a hard time believing that you were ever that brash,” Alex said with disbelief. “You’re always so concerned with loyalty and duty.”

 _“I can believe it,”_ Laria muttered. The rest of the table laughed again. The wine was definitely starting to go to her head.

“The war put a lot of things into the perspective for me, Alex,” Tigranian replied. “I had to grow up a little to realize that there were honorable people outside of the Empire.”

“Alright, enough philosophizing,” Scharr said. “Get back to the story.”

“Well,” Tigranian continued. “Zelas was actually a pretty amazing commander. The crew supported her in every way. Unfortunately, that meant her attitude towards me carried over to everyone else…”

* * * *

Tigranian’s first few weeks aboard the _Halcyon_ continued much the same as his first encounter. No matter how hard he worked to prove his competence, everyone still viewed him as a potential enemy insurgent. However, he refused to renounce his Klingon family or beliefs. He was no longer with them, but still bound by blood and sacrifice.

Now, the only times he felt truly happy were his early morning training sessions. It was then he felt the strongest connection to his old mentor and friend. Tigranian prayed to Kahless that through some miracle, the Federation and the Empire would make peace and he would be able to see Torlek again.

Most of the ship was still asleep when Tigranian exited the holodeck doors. He was drenched in sweat and carried his _bat’leth_ over his right shoulder. Normally, he would have headed straight for his quarters, but this morning he decided to make a quick stop at the mess hall. Those replicators did a better job at making his _raktajino_ than the one in his quarters; probably because the replicator in his quarters hadn’t been replaced since the _Halcyon’s_ last spacedock refit twenty years prior. He definitely felt like he owed Commander Harshbough that debt of gratitude for ensuring his room assignment was the worst one available.

In any case, the mess hall was still deserted when he stepped inside. He knew he could stomach rubbery eggs alone in his room as long as he had a decent cup of coffee to wash them down. As his mug materialized containing one of the few real pleasures in his life, he heard the doors behind him open.

“Well look what we have here, gents,” came a familiar voice from behind him. “It’s our resident _gagh-_ eater.” Tigranian turned around to see Commander Harshbough accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Emmett Olsen, the chief engineer, and Lieutenant Lilia Tavin, the science officer. “Getting some breakfast, are we?” Olsen continued. “How does the saying go on Qo’nos? The early bird _eats_ the worm?”

Tigranian turned around while taking a very long sip of his coffee.

 _“It is definitely too damn early for this,”_ he thought angrily to himself.

“Actually, Emmett,” Tigranian said doing his best to sound congenial, “I never eat replicated _gagh_. It’s always best when served live.”

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you?” Harshbough said walking towards him with the other two in tow. “So, you like to play with that thing do you?” he muttered while pointing to Tigranian’s _bat’leth_.

“It’s not a toy, Sir,” Tigranian replied. “In the right hands, it’s more dangerous than a phaser.”

The other three laughed out loud.

“You can’t be serious?” Tavin said. “That thing looks like a piece of deck plating someone hammered into the shape of fishing hook.”

“Sounds like you need a lesson on what a phaser can really do, Tigranian,” Harshbough said crossing his arms in front of him.

Tigranian smiled and looked down into his mug. He downed the rest of his _raktajino_ in one gulp.

“Damn, that’s a good replication.” Without another word Tigranian tossed the empty aluminum mug into the air directly in front of the other’s faces. He took a mighty swing with his _bat’leth_ so close to Harshbough’s head; the rush of air caused the first officer’s hair to move. The three froze in shock as two perfect halves of mug landed at their feet.

“A great man once told me, Sir,” Tigranian said still grinning, “It’s not the weapon, but the warrior that wields it.” He walked past his peers and headed to the doors.

As he was about to head out back out to the corridor, he heard Harshbough’s voice call after him. “Who was that supposedly _‘great man,’_ Tigranian?”

Tigranian looked back over his shoulder and answered:

“His name is Torlek and he’s my brother.” He then disappeared out the mess hall’s doors.

“He might be Klingon lover, Sir,” Olsen said finally letting himself breathe. “But maybe we should reconsider being on his bad side?”

“You know, Emmett, I’m starting to agree with you,” Harshbough replied.

* * * *

“No, no, no,” an exasperated Scharr said holding up his hand. “I just don’t buy it anymore, Sir.”

“What don’t you buy, Tren?” Tigranian said looking over to his chief engineer’s exasperated face. “That I could ever be so unloved by my fellow officers?”

“No, I actually think that’s the most believable part of the story,” the Andorian said as his antenna straightened. Even T’les showed signs of being amused by that cutting remark. “I just don’t believe that you could earn a medal for heroism. How could fight for people who cared for you so little?”

Tigranian just leaned back in his chair.

“Things slowly began to thaw between me and rest of the _Halcyon’s_ crew over the next few months. I like to think they slowly started to respect my convictions, but I know it’s because of two other reasons…”

“And those were?” Alex asked curiously.

“The most important was that Gowron re-signed the Khitomer Accords. Overnight, the Klingon Empire and the Federation were allies again. Klingon martial prowess was suddenly seen as a major benefit rather than a threat.”

“And the second reason?” Phil said continuing to press Tigranian.

“The Federation suddenly had a much more dangerous enemy on its doorstep.”

“The Dominion moved into Cardassian territory…” Annabeth said. Tigranian nodded before taking a deep breath.

“That changed everything. The reports coming out of Bajoran Space were bad enough before, but after the Jem’Hadar moved into the Demilitarized Zone and Cardassia began re-arming, war seemed inevitable. The _Halcyon_ was transferred to the Ninth Fleet and we began a regular patrol along the Badlands…”

**Umoth System: Federation/Cardassian Border**

**Stardate: 50974.9**

Tigranian lay on his _klongat_ fur listening to a new Klingon opera he just acquired. The First City’s Metropolitan Company had released the cast recording of their latest production of _Aktuh and Melota_ and it was far better than expected. Unfortunately, Tigranian had to listen with headphones as the _Halcyon’s_ eighty year old bulkheads were not as sound-proof as he (or his neighbors) would have liked. He almost didn’t realize his desk monitor was ringing across the room.

“Computer, pause playback.” He knew it was important. Only two people ever called unexpectedly and Torlek was out patrolling the Klingon side of the Cardassian border over forty light years away.

As Tigranian hit, _“receive”_ he smiled as he saw the familiar face on the screen.

“Hello, Sir.”

 _“It’s good to see you, Dan,”_ Captain Murphy said. _“I’m also pleasantly surprised that I don’t seem to be reading as many negative reports from Captain Zelas these days.”_

“Yeah, I’m definitely the ship’s new favorite resident,” Tigranian said sarcastically.

_“I’m not sure I would go that far yet, but at least the ire of your shipmates seems to have shifted away from Klingons towards a more Cardassian/Jem’Hadar flavor for now.”_

“Enemies seem to shift quickly out here, Pete. I’m just happy that I can get real bloodwine again.”

_“Unfortunately, I didn’t call to call to chat about your beverage choices, Dan. Starfleet Intelligence has picked up some chatter from its few remaining contacts in the DMZ, and I think it concerns you…”_

* * * *

“In two days, we’ll enter the Ronara System and continue our scans of the Cardassian Border. Starfleet was impressed with our investigation of the suspected Jem’Hadar listening posts in the former DMZ. However, they’re still concerned with that the Dominion could be using the former Maquis bases as possible staging areas for a future invasion,” Captain Zelas said finishing the _Halcyon’s_ morning staff meeting in the observation lounge. “Lilia, is there anything you can do to increase our sensor definition? The more information we can get without crossing the border, the better.”

“Not without getting some serious attention back in our direction. The Dominion sensors are as good as ours,” the science officer said furrowing her brow.

“Active scans of their facilities could be viewed as an act of aggression,” Harshbough added.

“And that could make an already tense situation ten times worse,” Olsen said nodding his head.

“Xenia,” Zelas said turning towards the Halcyon’s Betazoid helmswoman, “Ensure we don’t get within 100,000 kilometers of the border. Any closer could be viewed as a provocation.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Lieutenant Relia responded.

“We should still be able to get a good sensor view at that range. We won’t see much of a drop in resolution,” Tavin said reassuringly.

“Make it so,” Zelas said confidently. “Now, unless anyone has anything else to add?” she said moving to stand up.

“Actually, Ma’am,” Tigranian said speaking up. “I do.” There was audible groan from the rest of the table at the prospect of the meeting going on any longer.

“Well, Mr. Tigranian, what is it?” Zelas said settling back into her seat.

“Last night, I received a message from one of my contacts at Starfleet Intelligence…”

“We all know you only have one contact at Starfleet Intelligence left, Tigranian,” Harshbough said cutting in.

“What does Captain Murphy have to say?” Zelas said sarcastically. Tigranian had to resist the urge roll his eyes as he stood up and headed to the holoscreen. He entered a few commands and brought up the schematic of a Cardassian warship no one else had ever seen before. It was quite different than the more linear _Galor_ class. This vessel was shaped more like a bird-of-prey with two long, downturned wings. It looked extremely powerful… _and dangerous_.

“It’s called the _Velkath_ class. Starfleet Intelligence learned of its existence through a third-party Lissapian contact. Vorta engineers have been helping the Cardassians build a new generation of capital ships augmented with Dominion and captured Klingon technology.”

“How powerful is it?” Olsen asked leaning towards the screen.

“Ten photon torpedo tubes, multiple phaser banks in the wing pylons, and a centrally mounted disruptor cannon powerful enough to cripple a small starship at close range.”

“The Cardassians wouldn’t be building a ship of that type right now if they didn’t intend to use it,” Harshbough said turning to Zelas concerned.

“This is all very interesting, Mr. Tigranian,” Zelas said skeptically. “But why bring this up now.”

“The Lissapian contact said he knew of one complete prototype and there’s a strong possibility that a second one is nearing completion or already complete. I believe that these ships are currently engaging in space trials in the Badlands near the Ronara System.”

“Right where we’re heading…” Lieutenant Relia said as her eyes grew wide.

“Alright, everyone, calm down!” Zelas said. “Let’s not jump to conclusions before we have a few more details. Tigranian, now that you’ve tried to scare the hell out of us, just what makes you think these two ghost ships, _that may or not may not exist_ , are operating near Ronara and why do you think they are a threat to us?”

“Ma’am,” Tigranian said steeling himself for a tongue-lashing, “The area around the Ronara system is a traditional proving ground for the lead classes of Cardassian ships. In addition, many in the Cardassian military feel that quite a bit of prestige was lost when Gul Dukat turned over control of the government to the Founders. After all, the Jem’Hadar accomplished in a few days what the Cardassians couldn’t accomplish in over a decade: wiping out anti-Cardassian forces in the DMZ. What better way to simultaneously prove the viability of these new ships and regain the respect of the Alpha Quadrant than taking down a Federation starship? Also, no disrespect to the _Halcyon_ , but an older Excelsior class is a much softer target than a newer, more heavily armed design.”

“So, you have a hunch?” Zelas said more than a little dismissively.

“ _Duj tlvoqtaH_ ,” Tigranian replied.

“Just what the hell does that mean?” Harshbough said.

“A very old Klingon proverb, Sir. _Always trust your instincts_. Mine haven’t failed me yet.”

“Well, Mr. Tigranian,” Zelas continued. “No disrespect to your instincts, but I’m not going to alter the course of this ship without some more substantial evidence. I will also not be intimidated by Cardassians, Jem’Hadar, Vorta, your Lissapian friend, or anyone else who thinks they are better than this ship or its crew. We will continue to Ronara Prime and we will face any threat we find there with the same professionalism and courage that I expect from everyone on board. I think you will be presently surprised what this ‘old ship’ can do in the right hands.” Everyone around the table but Tigranian laughed.

“Ma’am…” he continued before the captain cut him off by raising her hand.

“We will maintain yellow alert just as we have been Mr. Tigranian. If your ghost ships do appear, there are three other Federation starships within a few hours warp. We’ll regroup and act accordingly. The Dominion doesn’t want a war on its hands yet. They’ll respect our borders.”

“Yes, Ma’am…” Tigranian said balling his fists under the table.

“Now, if no one else has anything useful to discuss…” the rest of the senior staff shook their heads. “Dismissed…except for you, Mr. Tigranian.”

Everyone climbed to their feet and exited to the bridge. When the captain and Tigranian were alone, Zelas flashed a very angry look in his direction.

“You know, I actually thought you were starting to get it. Then, you pull a stunt like that.”

“Ma’am,” Tigranian said resisting the urge to rub his eyes with frustration. “As the chief tactical officer, threats to this ship are my primary business.”

“Correct,” Zelas snapped. “However, you don’t just dump something like that out in the middle of a meeting without running it by me or Commander Harshbough first!”

“I didn’t realize that my recommendations were to be censored.”

“Dammit,” Zelas said slapping the back of her chair. “I’m not censoring you! I’m trying to teach you something about how to talk to your commanding officer. If by some miracle you get promoted, you have to understand that you can’t just change your decisions at the drop of a hat. Everything you put out to your crew has to be carefully weighed and measured. Once you decide on a course of action, you can’t keep changing it or else you just look weak and indecisive.”

“Well, if you or Commander Harshbough actually took my recommendations seriously…”

“Watch your tone, Lieutenant Commander,” Zelas said cutting in. “I realize that you didn’t have the best examples on leadership to learn from as a junior officer…”

Now, it was Tigranian’s turn to cut in.

“Ma’am, I really hope you’re not referring to the officers of the _Sk’oh_.”

“What if I am?” Zelas said straightening her back. “I have no idea why you have such an admiration for Klingons, Tigranian. I’m going to be honest with you. Despite my professional obligation to tolerate all alien races and their traditions, I have never respected Klingons. They represent every belligerent, ignorant, unenlightened, and _un-disciplined_ tenet that the United Federation of Planets has worked for centuries to overcome.”

“So, you’re willing to put this ship and everyone on board at risk because you don’t respect what I stand for?”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Mister,” Zelas said trying to stare him down. “Don’t you ever think for one second I would put myself or my pride before the security of this ship. Now, we are going to continue to Ronara as planned, and if you don’t agree with that, perhaps you will find the brig more comfortable than the tactical station. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good, now get your ass on the bridge and take your station.” Zelas turned around and exited the observation lounge leaving Tigranian alone. It was at that moment he was reminded of another Klingon proverb:

_“Today is a good day to die.”_

* * * *

“What did you do?” T’les asked with as much surprise as a Vulcan could muster.

“What could I do?” Tigranian said rhetorically. “She was the captain. I had made my recommendation and she ignored it.”

“But you were heading right into a Cardassian trap,” Alex said shaking her head.

“In hindsight, it was probably more like bad timing. Nobody knew that Sisko took it upon himself to mine the wormhole and that the war was about to begin.”

“Yet you found yourself right in the middle of one of the war’s first engagements,” Phil added. Tigranian chuckled.

“It’s getting late guys,” the captain said. “Are you sure you want to hear this part? It’s all in the official record.”

“Oh no,” Annabeth said raising her hand. “We’re this far into it. You’re gonna finish the damn story, Sir.”

“Yeah, Sir,” Katie said. “We want to hear what happened from your perspective. From the guy who was actually there.”

“Alright, alright,” Tigranian said looking at Laria. She gave him a soft reassuring smile.

“We approached Ronara Prime at Yellow Alert. To her credit, Captain Zelas was doing things by the book. Nothing appeared on our long range scans. Of course, that was about to rapidly change…”

**Ronara Prime: Federation/Cardassian Border**

**Stardate: 50975.3**

“We are now entering the Ronara System,” Lieutenant Relia said from the helm.

“Maintain full impulse, Xenia,” Zelas said. “Lilia, give me a long range scan.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Lieutenant Tavin said adjusting her instruments. “Nothing yet. The border is still quiet.”

“Any sign of Tigranian’s mystery ships?” Harshbough said with a laugh.

“Not a thing Sir,” Lieutenant Tavin said from Science.

Tigranian balled his fists at his console. He didn’t need more attitude from anyone. Especially for trying to do his job…

Suddenly, his console began flashing.

“Ma’am,” Tigranian said hitting a few keys on the panel in front of him. “Priority One Message from Starfleet Command.”

Zelas and Harshbough turned to look at him.

“What does it say?” the captain said concerned.

“We are to proceed at maximum warp to rendezvous with the rest of the Ninth Fleet at the Valo System. A joint Federation/Klingon task force under Admiral Ross is being assembled immediately.”

“For what purpose?” Harsbough said in shock.

“Sir, you only assemble a fleet like that for one reason,” Tigranian said staring at him. “Valo is within striking range of at least three separate major Cardassian bases. I think this is it.”

“Oh my God,” Relia said with a hint of terror in her voice.

“Ma’am!” Tavin shouted. “Something’s wrong!”

“What do you mean something’s wrong?” Harshbough asked angrily. “You said you weren’t reading anything?”

“Exactly, Sir,” Tavin said looking up at him. “I’m not reading anything. No civilian traffic, no border stations, not even any natural subspace disturbances. It’s almost like…”

“Like our long range sensors are being jammed,” Zelas said as her eyes grew wide.

“Xenia, get us out of here now!”

It was already too late.

“Ma’am!” Tavin shouted again. “Two ships approaching at high warp!”

“Visual!” Harshbough said. The viewscreen came to life just in time to reveal two shapes dropping out of warp. Everyone recognized them from Tigranian’s briefing two days before.

“Red Alert! All power to shields!” Zelas said. Tigranian made the adjustments just as the nearest _Velkath_ cruiser opened fire with its primary disruptor. The energy beam slammed into the _Halcyon_ right in between the warp nacelles. The entire ship lurched, knocking everyone off their feet. A plasma conduit exploded a few meters away from the first officer’s chair and sent Commander Harshbough flying across the bridge. As the emergency lighting engaged, Zelas immediately ran over. There was nothing she could do. He was already dead.

“Lock phasers and return fire!” she shouted clawing her way back to her chair.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tigranian said bringing the main arrays to life. Several beams lashed out from the _Halcyon’s_ saucer. “Direct hits. Minor damage to both ships, but their shields are holding.”

 _“Bridge, this is main engineering!”_ Olsen shouted over the comm system. _“That disruptor blast hit us right in the primary plasma network. We’re limited to Warp 2. There’s no way we can outrun them.”_

 _“Bridge, Sick bay!”_ Doctor Alonzo said cutting in. _“I’m receiving casualty reports from all over the ship.”_

“Xenia,” Zelas said trying to get her bearings in the chaos. “Bring us about. Tigranian, ready photon torpedoes.”

“Yes, Captain,” Lieutenant Relia said trying to get the ship back under control.

“Captain,” Tigranian looking at his instruments. “The lead Cardassian ship is hailing.”

Everyone froze and waited for the captain to speak. Finally, Zelas managed to utter a phrase.

“Put him on screen.”

Tigranian obeyed and the viewscreen changed to the image of a grinning Cardassian.

“Why have you attacked my ship?” Zelas shouted at him angrily.

“ _Federation vessel_ ,” the Cardassian replied, _“I am Gul Delutas of the Cardassian Union. The reason I attacked your vessel should be obvious. You are an enemy vessel in a period of declared hostility.”_

“What declared hostility?” Zelas continued to shout. “There’s been no attack by the Federation or any of its allies against the Cardassian Union.”

_“How dare you feign ignorance? I suppose that Starfleet mining the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole is not a direct act of war against the Dominion/Cardassian alliance? I also suppose the Federation and Klingon fleet massing in the Valo system is not meant to attack Cardassian and Jem’Hadar targets?”_

“I assure you, Gul Delutas, my orders are merely to patrol the border. I have received no instructions to attack any Cardassian or Dominion forces…”

 _“Irrelevant,”_ Delutas said, _“You will immediately drop your shields and allow my forces to board your vessel. You will then be escorted to Cardassian space where you will be held as prisoners of war.”_

“You must be out of your mind!” Zelas said climbing to her feet.

_“What choice do you have, Captain? Refuse, and I will destroy you.”_

The entire bridge crew tensed at that remark.

“You can try…” Zelas said defiantly sitting in her chair. “Tigranian, turn that bastard off.” The screen cut back to an image of the two cruisers. “Are those photons ready?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tigranian said placing his finger over the button.

“Target Delutas’ ship and fire.”

Tigranian immediately launched four photon torpedoes into the Velkath’s forward shields.

“Moderate Damage, their forward shields are down to forty percent.”

“Xenia, evasive now!” Zelas ordered.

“Aye, Ma’am,” Lieutenant Relia did her best to maneuver the old starship, but the two Cardassian ships were already maneuvering to engage. Their disruptors began battering the _Halcyon_ and the entire vessel rocked and heaved. Consoles and power conduits exploded everywhere showering the entire deck with sparks and flashes. The lights flickered in and out of existence.

“Olsen! Hold us together until you can get full warp power back!” Zelas shouted into her intercom.

_“Ma’am, a few more shots like that and there won’t be anything to hold together!”_

“You heard me!”

_“Yes, Ma’am…”_

Tigranian was already firing everything he could at the Cardassian ships. The arrays and launchers were pushed to their limits, but a few tricks he learned on the _Sk’oh_ kept them from overloading. His random weapons patterns were able to confuse their sensors, but only enough to delay the inevitable killing blow.

“Focus your fire on the lead cruiser. Our only chance is to try to disable one of them.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” Tigranian replied. “Delutas’ shields are down to fifteen percent, but I’m losing power to the phaser arrays. Plasma is venting into space. It’s like we’re bleeding to death.”

“I don’t want excuses, I want results. I thought you were a Klingon warrior?”

Before Tigranian could reply to Zelas’ challenge, another disruptor blast hit directly on the saucer section and the ship’s weakened shields finally collapsed. Another explosion rocked the bridge, this time sending a hail of razor sharp debris directly at the captain’s chair. Zelas screamed in pain as the shards of duranium and polycarbonate sliced opened her chest. She collapsed to the deck with a gasp.

“Captain!” Tigranian shouted diving over his console towards her. She was lying flat on her back, blood pouring from her chest and mouth. Tigranian cradled her in his arms and stared into her eyes. “Captain!” he repeated trying to rouse her from her dazed state. Suddenly, her eyes cleared and she stared right into his face.

“You were right…” she said coughing up more blood.

“Don’t talk,” Tigranian commanded as he tapped his comm badge. “Sick bay! Medical emergency on the bridge!”

“No,” she said placing a bloody hand on his chest. “You have to keep fighting. _Keep Fighting…_ ” she struggled with her last bit of strength to maintain consciousness. “Computer, transfer all command codes to Lieutenant Commander Tigranian, Daniel V. _Authorization: Zelas Beta 7-4 Romeo ..._ ”

_“Command codes transferred.”_

As soon as she heard the computer’s voice confirm her command, she immediately fell limp.

“Captain! _Captain!_ ” Tigranian repeated trying to shake her awake, but, she was already gone. Tigranian instinctively reared back his head and howled. The rest of the bridge crew trembled at the realization that their captain and first officer were dead and Tigranian was in charge.

The battle was still far from over. The ship continued to shake under fire from the Cardassians. Tigranian immediately leaped back over his console and continued firing phasers. However, the weakened beams did almost nothing to the Cardassians’ shields.

The awareness that he was about to lose this ship flashed through his consciousness. He desperately grabbed at any thought: _any idea at all_ that could save them. Suddenly, a memory pushed its way into his mind.

 _He was back on board the_ Sk’oh _in the sparring room. It was in his first few weeks onboard and the captain was teaching him the way of the sword. Torlek was landing blow after blow with his_ bat’leth _. It was everything in Tigranian’s power not to collapse under the onslaught. Finally, it was too much and he fell to the mat._

_Torlek cursed._

_“Daniel, you cannot defeat me with a forward attack! To choose a foolish strategy is to choose defeat.”_

_“You’re too strong,” Tigranian said trying to catch his breath. “You’re too fast…”_

_“For your sword, yes!” Torlek said reaching out a hand and hoisting the young human to his feet. It’s not the weapon, but the warrior that wields it!_ _Your legs, your fists, even your stubborn head. Strike at me with whatever you can._

_"This is true of all combat. Think what you have at your disposal and do not stop fighting until the breath leaves your corpse. Your weapons may fail, your shields may collapse, your warp core may breach. If Kahless the Unforgettable calls you home, point your bow into the enemy’s maw and charge forward to meet your destiny….”_

Tigranian’s eyes grew wide. His fingers flew over the tactical console as he readied one final burst of torpedoes with the remaining power they had left.

“What do we do now, Sir?” Tavin asked on the verge of panic.

“Are the lead _Velkath’s_ shields still about to fail?” Tigranian asked as a new confidence overtook him.

“Yes! But they still have ten centimeters of reinforced armor and another very angry ship that’s still at full power…”

Tigranian cut her off and keyed the intercom.

“Olsen! I’m in command.”

 _“God help us all…”_ the chief engineer replied.

“Shut the hell up and listen to me! Do we still have the capability to jump to warp?”

_“Yes, but I already told you it would never be enough to outrun them…”_

“We’re not going to outrun them…” Tigranian said quietly. “Computer, how many crewmembers are left alive?”

_“Currently, there are 678 crew members still alive onboard.”_

“Olsen, tie the transporters into the main warp power grid. I need enough power to simultaneously transport 678 people. If it’s not enough, tie in life support.”

_“WHAT!?!”_

“Just do it and do it now!”

_“That’s not physically possible.”_

“Well, you have about twenty seconds to make it possible or we all die!”

 _“Aye, Sir…”_ Before the intercom cut off, Tigranian heard “ _that crazy mother….”_

Another burst of disruptor fire shook the ship. Xenia cursed at the helm.

“We don’t have enough power left to maneuver. One more hit from their main arrays and we’re dead in space.”

Tigranian ignored her as he keyed the shipwide intercom.

“All hands, this is the acting captain. You are immediately ordered to grab the nearest hand-weapon and prepare for transport. You’re going to fight hand-to-hand when you re-materialize at the far side. Wherever you appear, gain control of that area.”

The rest of the bridge crew’s eyes grew wide as dinner plates as they realized what Tigranian was planning. They fumbled underneath their consoles and grabbed their emergency hand phasers.

“Computer, initiate Tigranian Omega Protocol.”

He held his hands out as the computer engaged the site to site transporter interlocks beaming his _bat’leth_ and _dk’tagh_ directly in front of him. As he grabbed his weapons, Lieutenant Tavin started breathing heavily.

“You never know when you’ll be in a hand to hand fight. Programmed that little contingency just in case…” he said with a smirk.

“Oh my God,” she said nearly hyperventilating as she held her phaser. _“We’re all gonna die…”_

Tigranian also ignored her lack of confidence as he continued to put in his plan into action.

“Computer, set automatic heading of 352 Mark Seven Five.”

“WHAT!!?!!” Xenia screamed from the helm.

_“Warning: specified heading will result in collision.”_

“Override, _Authorization: Tigranian Omega 3-6 Tango_.”

_“Acknowledged. Specified heading set.”_

_“Bridge: this is main engineering. You have your transporter power! We’re ready for whatever the hell you’re gonna do!”_

“Computer, From my mark institute the following sequence: Deactivate shields, energize simultaneous transport of all surviving _Halcyon_ crew members onto the nearest Velkath cruiser, and one millisecond after the last crewmembers rematerializes, engage automatic heading at maximum available warp.”

_“Acknowledged.”_

“Everybody ready?” Tigranian said preparing to fire his last torpedoes.

“HELL NO!” Tavin said climbing to her feet.

“That was really a rhetorical question,” he said launching his weapons at Delutas’ ship. The burning red spheres impacted with the Cardassian’s weakened shields and they finally collapsed.

“Computer, Mark!” Tigranian shouted as he raised his _bat’leth_. Less than a second later, he and the rest of the _Halcyon’s_ crew disappeared in a shimmering blue haze….

* * * *

In space, the _Halcyon_ automatically turned away from Delutas’ ship and pointed directly at the second _Velkath_ cruiser. Without warning, the old ship’s warp engines engaged.

Even with its powerful shields and thick armor, the Cardassian ship was no match for a 2.3 million metric ton starship moving at several times the speed of light. Both vessels exploded in a brilliant flash of white light. Delutas’ ship tumbled with the shockwave, but survived, now with two crews on board fighting for control.

* * * *

Tigranian appeared in a corridor with the rest of the bridge crew. Intruder alarms echoed across the metal bulkheads as the ship’s internal sensors registered their presence. Now, the Cardassians found themselves outnumbered nearly two to one on their own ship.

The acting captain tapped his comm badge.

“Olsen, where the hell are you?”

 _“I’m with the rest of the engineering crew in what looks like a cargo bay.”_ Tigranian heard the sound of phaser fire in the background. _“The ten spoon-heads working in here weren’t too happy to see us appear.”_

“See if you can’t break out and gain control of main engineering.”

 _“No problem,”_ Olsen shouted with his usual mix of anger and sarcasm. _“I can ask these guys for directions!”_

Without warning, three Cardassians appeared from around a darkened corner. Tigranian lunged at the nearest one and nearly sliced him in two with his _bat’leth_. Tavin and Relia dispatched the others with blasts from their phasers.

As the rush of the adrenaline started to come under control, Tavin nodded towards Tigranian’s _bat’leth_.

“I’m starting to understand what you see in that thing.”

“We have to get to the bridge! Tigranian shouted. _“Follow me!”_ he said charging forward.

Navigating in the strange and unfamiliar Cardassian ship was hard enough, but the loud and vicious sounds of battle echoing across the corridors made it harder. Determined groups of _Halcyon_ survivors were attempting to pry control of the _Velkath_ away from its original owners. Power fluctuations continually caused the lights to flicker and acrid brown smoke choked their lungs.

However, this was when Tigranian felt most alive. The blood pounded through his veins with a vigor he had not felt since his days on the _Sk’oh_. His confidence gave his frightened companions a new strength.

Tigranian’s blades dispatched several more Cardassians along the way, and after a few minutes of searching, the trio found themselves outside the metal hatch leading to the main bridge. However, it was magnetically sealed shut.

“Lilia,” Tigranian said motioning to Tavin. “See if you can get it open.” She immediately started to pry open an access panel while he and Relia took positions to cover her. A Cardassian flew around the corner and raised his phaser. He took aim right at Tavin, but Tigranian slapped his arm away just in time. The science officer winced as a shower of sparks from the beam’s impact rained down from above her.

“This is hard enough without people shooting at me!” she shouted as Tigranian dispatched the Cardassian with another blow from his _bat’leth_.

“Figure it out!” he shouted as he pried the phaser pistol from the Cardassian’s dead hand.

Relia took aim at another pair of Cardassians around a corner. She and Tigranian immediately began firing as Tavin pulled several fiber optic cables from behind the panel and began splicing them together. Phaser blasts cascaded across the hall, illuminating them all in a hellish glow of sparks. Ozone created by the energy bolts stung their nostrils.

“Lilia!” Revin shouted as one of the Cardassians she was firing at finally fell to the ground. “Now would be a good time!”

“Got it!” Tavin shouted just as Tigranian hit the second Cardassian right in the chest. The doors parted and they all rushed onto the bridge. They ducked just in time as another hail of phaser blasts from the Cardassians still manning their stations impacted the bulkheads behind them.

Tavin and Relia took cover behind two empty consoles and started to return fire. Tigranian, however, bobbed and weaved through the energy beams with the skill of a seasoned warrior. A Cardassian shouted in surprise as the flash of a _bat’leth_ ended his existence. Tigranian rolled forward and took aim with his captured phaser. A well-aimed shot took out another Cardassian standing across the bridge.

Tavin and Relia’s fire finally found their marks and killed the remaining two. Tigranian spun around and pointed his phaser at a trembling form huddled behind the captain’s chair. He stepped forward, not taking his muzzle off the target.

Delutas had a phaser in his hand, but he didn’t point it Tigranian. He merely stared back at him with paralyzing fear. Tigranian couldn’t help but savor the irony that just a few short minutes ago, this Gul was threatening to destroy him and his entire ship. Now, he was cowering on his own bridge as Tigranian loomed in front of him.

“You killed my first officer…” Tigranian said stepping towards him.

“It’s not possible…” Delutas whimpered.

“You forced me to destroy my ship…” Tigranian said taking another step.

“We should have obliterated you!”

_“And you killed my captain…”_

“My entire family will pay for my failure…”

“You should have thought of that before you attacked us,” Tigranian growled readying his _bat’leth_.

“THE FEDERATION WILL FALL!” Delutas pointed his phaser at his own chest and fired. He burst apart into a cloud of charged ions.

Tigranian finally exhaled.

“Not as long as I have I say…” he said before turning around to his compatriots.

“Xenia, take the helm. See if you can figure it out.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Lilia, see if you can get us full access to their computer.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

Tigranian tapped his comm badge again.

“Olsen, you still alive?”

 _“Thanks for your vote of confidence,”_ Olsen replied. _“We’re in control of main engineering. If I read this Cardassian chicken-scratch right, we’ve got full warp power.”_

“Good, we’re about to get the hell out of here.” Tigranian found the shipwide intercom and keyed it.

“This is the Starfleet Commander to all remaining Cardassian forces. We are now in control of this ship. If you surrender now, I give you my word of honor you will be treated fairly as prisoners of war in accordance with treaty regulation and interstellar law.”

* * * *

“What happened next?” Laria asked in shock.

“We captured sixty-three surviving Cardassians and set a course for the nearest starbase.”

“Incredible,” Phil said still in shock. “I had no idea it happened like that.”

“The others battles of the war quickly overshadowed that little victory. It was a hard next couple of months, as you all know too well.”

“And they didn’t say anything about you destroying the _Halcyon_?” Scharr asked. Tigranian stifled a laugh.

“There was brief talk of a court-martial, but eventually Starfleet decided that it was worth it to prevent the ship and her crew from falling into enemy hands. The capture of an experimental Cardassian design also helped.”

“Still, you were quite fortunate,” T’les said in the only sober voice left at the table. No amount of Earth wine could phase her Vulcan metabolism. “Starfleet generally does not condone tactics as _aggressive_ as yours.”

“I was,” Tigranian admitted. “Several people voiced their discontent at me be awarded the Pike Medal, but Starfleet needed hope in those days. However, I also think that’s why they decided to detach me to the Marine Corps. The brass thought I’d be easier to manage if I was on one planet at a time.” That comment elicited a chuckle from around the table.

“One hell of a story, Sir,” Katie said with a smirk. “One day, maybe you’ll tell us about how you learned how to speak Orion so well.”

In his wine-induced haze, Tigranian was stupid enough to answer honestly.

“Oh that one’s easy. The _Sk’oh_ would capture an Orion pirate skimmer once every couple of weeks. They were always trying to run contraband through the Klingon frontier. The _lodubyaln_ were often very _grateful_ for being liberated from their masters. You pick up phrases pretty quick where those women are concerned…”

 _“WHAT?”_ Laria screamed with more than hint of anger in her voice. Tigranian immediately realized his mistake.

“Wow, would you look at the time?” Tigranian said looking at the chronometer on the wall. “Didn’t realize it had gotten so late. Alright, everybody thanks for coming, but we’re all on duty in a few hours. Why don’t we all get back to our quarters and get some sleep? See you all tomorrow bright and early!”

He hurried everyone out into the corridor. Just before the doors to the captain’s quarters closed, the rest of the officers heard Laria start to shout in Tigranian’s face.

“ _Orion Slave Girls!?_ You never told me anything about those green sex machines!”

“L, I can explain…”

Annabeth and Alex looked at each other and started laughing. Katie looked at Phil and glared.

“Don’t get any ideas there, Stud.” Phil just shook his head.

T’les raised an eyebrow and looked to the rest of the group.

“So, is it my understanding that Laria is upset because the captain had possible sexual liasons with other women years before she met him?”

“Oh, she’s not only upset…” Annabeth said still chuckling.

 _“She’s very upset.”_ Alex said finishing her wife’s statement.

“Curious, does this mean that the captain is in trouble?”

 _“Definitely,”_ all three women said simultaneously.

Phil and Scharr kept silent.

**In Orbit of Cardassia Prime**

**Stardate: 53304.1**

Annabeth exhaled deeply and stepped forward. The _Pershing’s_ mess hall was packed to capacity to watch this moment. She snapped to attention as Admiral Murphy stepped forward with Tigranian right behind him. The captain held up a small wooden box containing a bright bronze medal. An identical award dangled from the right breast of Tigranian’s white mess jacket.

Murphy cleared his throat and began to address the crowd.

“Only the President of the United Federation of Planets can authorize this award. That should give you some hint of just how incredible it really is. The Christopher Pike Medal of Valor is reserved for those Starfleet personnel who have exhibited only the most remarkable leadership, meritorious conduct, and personal courage.

Those attributes and more are exemplified in this woman standing before you today. Commander Annabeth Geist, I am honored to present you this medal on behalf of the President.”

Murphy pinned the award to Annabeth’s jacket and then shook her hand.

“Congratulations, well earned!”

“Thank you, Sir,” Annabeth said with a huge smile as shook back.

“Round of applause!” Murphy shouted as the room erupted. Tigranian walked up next and shook Annabeth’s hand as well.

“I’m so lucky to have a first officer like you. Congratulations, Annabeth.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Annabeth smiled before leaning close to his ear and whispering. _“And don’t you forget it.”_ Both of them laughed.

As the clapping died down, Murphy stepped forward again.

“Commander, the floor is yours.”

Annabeth caught her breath again and started to speak.

“I just want to say, that this isn’t about me. This is about this ship and its crew. You all are the ones who always pull through when the going gets tough. I was just the one in the captain’s chair at the time.

“I would like to thank you, Admiral Murphy, for giving me the opportunity to serve as the _Pershing’s_ first officer. Captain Tigranian, thank you for your leadership and your mentorship. And to the rest of the crew, a million thanks for making this ship run as well as it does.

“Finally, and most importantly, I have to thank my wife,” Annabeth said motioning to the doctor standing at the front of crowd. She felt herself tearing up, but held it back. “Without her, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be anything. Alex, you are my rock, my strength…” At that moment, Annabeth couldn’t control herself anymore and tears started streaming down her face. “You are _my everything_ and I love you.” Both women were now crying. They ran forward and kissed. Everyone started clapping again.

As everyone else moved to congratulate Annabeth, Tigranian stood off in the background until he felt someone step close to him.

“You still mad?” he said quietly to Laria.

“Yup, but that beautiful romantic sentiment from Annabeth might have shaken me a little bit.”

“Does that mean you’ve forgiven me for my more youthful transgressions?” Laria smiled and looked down.

“Of course, I’ve forgiven you,” Laria said placing her arm behind his back. “But I’m going to hold it over your head for a very long time.” They both smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Then, Laria’s face grew serious again. “But you did use protection, right?”

* * * *

The reception was an amazing success as throngs of people continued to surround Annabeth and Alex. Tigranian looked on with a grin as Laria and Katie posed for a photo with them. Phil kept pointing at Annabeth’s new medal with great admiration while Scharr seemed to be telling the helmsman something about how he would never get one.

The captain looked over to the large windows where Murphy was standing. The Admiral motioned for him to come closer.

“It’s always good to see you in person, Dan,” Murphy said with a nod.

“Well, except for that one night on Romulus.”

The admiral laughed.

“At least some good came out of it,” Murphy replied.

“For now, at least,” Tigranian mumbled.

“I’m guessing you haven’t told them why I’ve been called to Cardassia Prime?”

“You asked me not to.”

“You know as well as I do, Dan, no matter how many complaints the Cardassians lodge with the Occupation Authority, the Klingons and the Romulans will never allow them to re-arm. Those two together have the majority vote. Plus, the Federation council is still not exactly willing to hear grievances from Garak.”

“As much as I hate agreeing with that man, he has a point, Pete. The Romulans still aren’t doing anything to stem the crime going on in Cardassian Space. It might take a new and powerful Cardassia to finally bring peace to this part of space.”

“You think the Klingons want to see new waves of Cardassian ships and soldiers? Hell, they can barely secure their own space right now.”

Tigranian sighed as his love of the Empire gave way to pragmatic reality.

“They would allow it if they could, Pete. You know as well as I do the Empire is stretched to its limits. It has to expand to survive. Cardassia is becoming a political nightmare. With the social situation on Qo’nos is tense as it is, the Empire can’t afford to make it seem like the Cardassians came out on top.”

“Thanks for honesty in that report, by the way. Starfleet Intelligence was pretty grateful.”

“I was honest so Starfleet understands that it’s not the right time to put any more pressure on Martok and the High Council.”

“The Federation Council is turning a blind eye to his new conquests in the Kavrot Expanse, are they not?”

“That’s something at least, but if we could get Devek. If we could shut down his smuggling network, it would go a long way to helping stabilize things.”

“We’ll get him, Dan. Just be patient.”

“Patience may not be a virtue here…” Murphy scoffed and changed the subject.

“Speaking of patience,” Murphy said looking back towards Annabeth. “Starfleet Command may not have much more with Geist. They were pretty shocked when she turned down command of the _Victory_.”

“She had her reasons.”

“I know she did, Dan, but we need great starship captains. This award is just more proof she needs to be one of them.”

“As you said, Pete, just be patient.” Tigranian smiled as he saw Annabeth and Alex embrace each other again. “When she finds the right big chair, she’ll take it.”

Murphy grinned.

“Kinda reminds me of a young lieutenant commander I met about four years ago...”

“No, she’s better than that guy,” Tigranian replied. “She managed not to blow up her first command.”

The old friends shared a much needed laugh.


	3. Episode 3: Chieftain Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an aid ship carrying almost a hundred civilians is destroyed in Cardassian space near the Romulan Occupation Zone, Starfleet sends the Pershing into Romulan space. The Pershing's detachment of Marines see some action as the crew hunts down the perpetrator of the attack.

**Quatal System: Federation Zone of Occupation, Cardassian Space**

**Stardate: 53307.2**

Lieutenant Hawkins’ fist slammed into Katie’s jaw. She saw stars, but quickly shook it off. It was a good thing he was wearing sparring gloves, or else she probably would have gone to the canvas. Quickly, she braced her arms in front of her face and looked for another way to get inside his guard. He attempted another right jab, but she was able to duck his blow and land her own fist into the side of his head. The marines legs wobbled and Katie was about to charge in for the clinch when the bell rang.

The bloodied and bruised pair returned to their corners as the assembled crowd of crewmates and marines cheered from the stands.

Katie collapsed onto a waiting stool as Phil mopped sweat from her brow with a wet sponge. Alex ran over and quickly gave her a once over. The doctor was immediately concerned with the bloody cut under her left eye.

“How you holding up?” Alex said checking the dilation of her pupils with a small light.

“He’s got a wicked right hook… _for a marine_ ,” Katie said between deep breaths. Phil held up a bottle of water and squeezed a gulp into her mouth. She swished it around for a few seconds before spitting into a bucket her boyfriend held for the purpose. Alex winced when she saw how much blood came out with it.

“I’m getting nervous, Kid,” Alex said.

“Calm down, Doc,” Katie said with a huge grin. “I’ve had a lot worse than this.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Alex said quickly climbing to her feet.

“Don’t worry, I’m done tap-dancing with him. _It ends this round_.”

“It better…” Alex said flashing her a look. “…or I’m stopping this fight. I don’t need two officers lying unconscious in my sickbay.” Katie laughed as Alex ran over to the other side of the ring to check on Hawkins.

“Alex needs to lighten up,” Katie said still grinning.

“She just cares about you, that’s all,” Phil said holding up Katie’s mouth guard. She shoved it in her mouth just as the ready buzzer rang.

“Glad to see you don’t care about me as much as she does,” Katie said climbing to her feet.

“I care about you more than she does, I just understand why you have to do stuff like this,” Phil said climbing back out of the ring. Tigranian and Annabeth patted him on the shoulder from their seats right behind the ropes.

Katie and Hawkins both stepped forward to the center of the ring. Sergeant First Class Schultz stood between them as referee.

“Ma’am, are you ready?” he asked pointing at Katie. She nodded. “Sir, are you ready?” he said turning to Hawkins. Another nod. “Alright, let’s get in on!” he said clapping his hands and stepping out of the way as the bell sounded.

The two fighters touched gloves and then started to dance around the ring. Both were exhausted and covered in sweat, but neither was ready to concede defeat. This was a matter of pride. Katie was tired of always hearing the _Pershing’s_ marines brag about how they were the best hand-to-hand fighters in the fleet, so she finally challenged their platoon leader to a match. The marines happily obliged, turning their training bay into a mixed martial arts ring.

The grunts cheered their lieutenant on from the sidelines.

_“C’mon, Sir! Take her down!”_

_“Get some! Semper Fi!”_

_“Show the fleeties what makes a marine!”_

_“HOORAH!”_

Katie, of course, had her own cheering section. However, Tigranian and Annabeth made it clear they were neutral. The marines were as much a part of the _Pershing’s_ crew as anyone else.

Hawkins circled around the outside of the ring. He definitely didn’t expect Katie Stone to be this much of a challenge. His legs felt like rubber and a lump on his forehead from one of her sidekicks was making it nearly impossible to see out of his right eye.

Katie held up her fists in front of her. She just had to wait for Hawkins to give her the right opportunity.

Suddenly, he lunged forward trying to land a tremendous punch. She let it glance off her right arm and charged forward inside his guard. With every ounce of her remaining energy, she managed to lock her arms behind his neck and pulled it downward, forcing his face directly into her knee. As he stood, stunned into submission, she grabbed his right wrist and flipped him down to the ground. Everyone gasped in shock at the ferocity of her take down.

Hawkins was doing his best to resist, but he was nearly helpless as she locked her legs across his chest, put his arm between her knees, and arched her back. The pain from the arm bar was instantaneous. Within a matter of seconds, Hawkins was tapping with his free hand to stop her before his arm broke in two.

Sergeant Schultz dove in and separated the pair to end the match. Katie leapt to her feet, raised her arms over her head, and cheered in victory. Alex ran over and knelt down next to Hawkins, but luckily, the only thing that received any permanent damage was his ego.

The crowd was on their feet now as well. A few seemed disappointed, but most just cheered Katie’s incredible win.

* * * *

In less than ten minutes, any lingering bad feelings about the fight had vanished. Katie, Hawkins, and just about everyone who wasn’t pulling a duty shift had gathered in the mess hall around a cold keg of beer. The marines were relatively well-behaved, though the decibel level of the room was definitely much higher than normal.

“You fight pretty damn well, LT,” Hawkins said throwing a sweaty arm around Katie. She winced a bit as the adrenaline started to wear off of her bruised ribs, but quickly shot a smile back at him.

“Any time you want a rematch, you know where to find me, Brett.”

Suddenly, a crash echoed through the room. Everyone looked over to a corner just in time to see Private First Class Tolmeni fly three meters through the air. Another marine, more massive than a Vulcan Sehlat, threw his fist triumphantly into the air.

“What the hell is going on over there!?” Hawkins shouted over the roar of the crowd.

“Ah, it’s just marines being marines, Sir,” Sergeant First Class Schultz said strutting over with a beer in his hand. “Tolmeni got a little riled up watching the fight and decided it would be a great idea to challenge Mohnath to an arm wrestling match.”

Hawkins rubbed his eyes.

“Tolmeni never was a smart one…”

Tigranian and the rest of senior staff walked over after the commotion had started to die down.

“I love marines, Brett, but you could you please help me keep my ship intact?” Tigranian asked Hawkins sarcastically.

“Now, you see why we don’t let ‘em out much, Sir,” Schultz said with a laugh.

“When I was at the Academy,” Annabeth said cutting in. “They told me that the marine corps was good for two things: _killing stuff and breaking things_.”

“My professors told me the same thing, Ma’am,” Hawkins replied. “Why do you think I wanted to join them?”

“Not exactly in line with Starfleet’s mission of exploration,” Alex blurted out. She immediately realized her comment wasn’t very tactful, but before she could apologize, Hawkins replied.

“You’d be surprised, Ma’am. Exploration often requires a little more aggressiveness than most people think.”

“Looks like the _Pershing_ has more than one officer who thinks like a Klingon…” Phil muttered while taking a sip of beer.

Before he could chide Phil’s sarcasm, Tigranian’s communicator chimed to life.

_“Sir, this is Ensign Gleeto on the bridge…”_

Tigranian tapped his chest.

“Go ahead, Ensign.”

_“Sir, you might want to find the nearest monitor and turn to SFN News.”_

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

“Acknowledged,” Tigranian said before crossing to the large screen on the mess hall’s wall. “Computer, tune to SFN News.”

The screen came to life and the sullen image of an anchor appeared.

_“Again, if you’re just joining us, we’re receiving some very sad information out of Cardassian Space. Reports are still coming in, but at this hour, the Federation News Service has independently confirmed that the_ SS Zephyr _has been destroyed by Cardassian criminal elements operating in the Trelka System near the border of the Romulan Occupation Zone…”_

“Oh my God,” Katie murmured. The rest of the room fell silent.

“That’s less than ten light years from here,” Laria said in shock.

_“The_ SS Zephyr _was a ship under the control of the Interstellar Red Cross and the Federation Diplomatic Corps carrying relief supplies and provincial reconstruction specialists from both the Federation and the Cardassian Provisional Government. At least 78 Federation Citizens and 23 Cardassian nationals were aboard according to the ship’s manifest. Although the search is still underway, Cardassian patrol ships that are already on scene are not detecting any escape pods. All hands may be lost._

_“The motive for the attack remains unclear, but our analysts here on Earth suspect that the_ Zephyr _may have stumbled on an active smuggling operation and was destroyed attempting to flee. Regardless of the cause, it is a very sad day for the Federation as over one hundred people, men and women who had dedicated their lives to helping the most destitute victims of the war, appear to be lost…”_

“Annabeth,” Tigranian said with a quiet anger in his voice. “Put the ship on Yellow Alert. I’m going to my ready room to get comms with Starfleet Command. Spin up anyone you need. We might have to move quickly.”

“Yes Sir,” Annabeth replied. Before she could even issue guidance to the rest of the staff, Tigranian was out the door.

**Twenty-Four Hours Later**

**Trelka System: Federation Zone of Occupation, Cardassian Space**

“We’ve completed our sensor scans of the entire sector,” Laria said with a profound sadness in her voice. “It confirms the initial assessment of the Cardassian Patrol ships. Zero beacons, zero distress signals…and zero life signs. It appears there were no survivors from the _Zephyr_.”

“All those people…” Alex said as her voice trailed off.

“We’ve recovered all the debris we could,” Scharr said. “The pattern of the break-up is consistent with a rupture of the port anti-matter containment tank cause by an external breach from weapons fire.”

“What type of weapons fire?” Phil said sharply.

“Residual ion patterns on the hull plating indicate Class II disruptors. A little obsolete for any modern military vessel, but still very common among civilian vessels, especially ones of ill-repute.”

“It could be anyone,” Annabeth said with frustration. “Ventaxians, Lissapians, Ferengi…”

“We all know who did this!” Tigranian suddenly shouted. “It’s Devek. Despite everything we’ve done, he’s still operating with total impunity.”

“The only question I have, Sir…” Katie interjected, “…is what are we going to do about it?”

“What makes you think we’ll be the ones who’ll get to go after him?” Scharr said pointing his antennae towards her.

“Because I know the captain,” Katie said turning back towards Tigranian.

“She’s right, Sir,” Annabeth chimed in. “You’ve had an awful lot of private communication with Starfleet Command in the past twenty-four hours.”

“I didn’t want to say anything until Admiral Paris and Admiral Murphy received confirmation from the President and the Council…”

“So they are planning something for us?” Phil said hopefully.

“We can’t mount an operation against Devek until we know where he is,” Tigranian said fighting back frustrated disgust.

“And just how do we do that?” Laria murmured. “We haven’t gotten any intelligence of value in months.

Tigranian sighed. He knew he couldn’t keep his senior staff out of the loop any longer.

“Starfleet Intelligence is proposing using _‘enhanced interrogation techniques’_ against the slave broker we captured last month. However, they won’t proceed without direct authorization from the President and the Chief Justice of the Federation Supreme Court.”

“What?” Alex said leaning forward in her chair. “Are we talking about torture here?”

“I’ve heard their proposal,” Tigranian said plaintively holding his hands in front of him. “Their techniques are not pleasant, but I believe they’re not a direct violation of the Federation Charter.”

“We’re kinda getting into semantics here, aren’t we?” Alex shot back. “Are we willing to start heading down a road that ignores the very values we’re supposed to defend?”

“Over one hundred innocent people are dead, Alex!” Katie said. “I saw those slaves in the market that the broker was trying to sell to the highest bidder. What about their rights? What about the weapons and drugs Devek and his thugs are running through this sector every single day? Sure, we can stop a few of his ships, but not all of them! If we take him down…”

“Katie,” Annabeth said holding up her hand. “No one is arguing that the galaxy wouldn’t be a far better place without Devek in it, but the Federation has to tread very carefully here. Otherwise, we’re no better than he is.”

“May I speak freely here, Ma’am?” Katie asked Annabeth.

“Of course, Katie,” Annabeth said turning towards her. “What’s said in these briefings stays in these briefings.”

“I’ve read about that kind of logic before from many nations across Earth and the Federation’s history, and they all one thing in common…”

“And that is?” Alex asked incredulously.

“They don’t exist anymore,” Katie said plainly.

“I really want to hear what the captain’s opinion is on this,” Scharr said turning towards Tigranian.

“As a Starfleet officer, I have sworn an oath to defend the citizens of the United Federation of Planets with my life, but also to support the Federation Charter without question.”

“Sir,” Phil rubbing his eyes. “That might be the most political thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth. We know you. _Don’t mince words._ What do you really think?”

Tigranian paused while he considered his next statement very carefully. He knew it would be unpopular with some in the room.

“Alex, I completely understand your fears, but I cannot and will not stand by while innocent Federation citizens are murdered and while women and children are sold into slavery, all for the greed and lust for power of one man. Attacking Starfleet vessels is one thing, but a civilian ship with no armaments and no protection…that was the act of an animal. _bortaS bIr jablu'DI', reH QaQqu' nay'_ ”

“Just what the hell does that mean?” Scharr asked.

_“Revenge is a dish best served cold,”_ Laria whispered looking down at her lap.

Alex sighed.

“Maybe I’m being naïve,” she said looking around the table. “But I joined Starfleet to save lives, not end them. Maybe, the suffering of the slave broker and the death of Devek will result in some greater good. Maybe it is worth the price. I don’t know. I’m not a philosopher or a theologian.” She sighed deeply but continued.

“Sir, I will carry out my orders and take part in any mission you give us. I trust you enough to know you wouldn’t lead us into something immoral, but I would be remiss if I didn’t answer your proverb with another one from Marcus Aurelius.”

Tigranian nodded his assent silently.

_“The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury.”_

* * * *

Two more days passed. The _Pershing_ remained in the Trelka system, waiting for a mission that might never come. The tension on board was palpable. The crew struggled between the competing desire to hunt down the perpetrators of the _Zephyr_ massacre and the desire to run back to the gilded innocence of Federation Space, where such atrocities could easily be forgotten among the endless plenty and comforts.

Many of the _Pershing’s_ crew had been fighting without respite for over four years, and some were growing tired of it. The main thing that kept them going was the profound desire to spare their loved ones back in the blissful ignorance of home any more pain at the hands of the Federation’s enemies.

Tigranian sat at the desk in his ready room reading a list of names on a PADD. His door chimed. He ignored it for a few seconds, hoping the person would walk away, but when it sounded again, he finally muttered the word, “Enter.”

The doors parted and Annabeth walked in.

“What do you need, Number One?” he said not looking up at her.

“I need to make sure the commander of this ship is alright. I’ve barely seen you on the bridge since this whole thing started.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“L, is worried about you as well.”

“She’ll be fine. She’s strong.”

“I never said I was worried about her.” Annabeth slowly made her way towards Tigranian’s desk. She tried to catch of glimpse of his PADD but he kept trying to conceal it from her view. “What are you reading?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I do worry about it when it comes to you. I have to know what my captain is doing if I’m going to be an effective first officer.”

“I thought we were past such doctrinal assertions, Annabeth,” Tigranian said with a hint of annoyance.

“Apparently not, Dan.”

Tigranian knew there was no point in keeping it from her. In truth, he felt more self-conscious than anything else. He knew she would have something to say. After a long sip of _raktajino_ from the mug on his desk, he started reading aloud.

_“Melanie Drexell: Thirty-two years old. Hydrological Engineer. Hometown: Tallahassee, Florida, Earth. Married to Tom Drexell, Microbiologist, also of Tallahassee. Two children: Richard: Age 8 and Jennifer: Age 5…”_

Annabeth started rubbing her eyes.

“Jesus, Dan…”

“She wasn’t Starfleet, Annabeth,” Tigranian said placing the PADD back on his desk. “She had a comfortable civilian position on Earth monitoring the Gulf Desalinization Network, but she volunteered to join the Provincial Reconstruction team because and I quote, _“I felt I had an obligation to help all sentient species improve their lives, not just those on my homeworld…”_

“You can’t do this to yourself, Sir. It’s not your fault…”

“They were unarmed Annabeth. Our whole purpose out here, the whole reason a ship this powerful exists, was to protect people like them from harm, and we failed.”

“Dozens of civilian vessels travel through the Occupation Zone every day. Unless the _Zephyr_ was within our phaser range, how could we have stopped it?”

“By stopping those responsible before the attack happened. An honorable warrior protects those weaker than him.”

Annabeth slammed her fists down on his desk.

“And what do you think you’ve been doing for almost a year? This ship and this crew have done more to safeguard this particular chunk of the ass-end of space than anyone else!”

“Apparently, it wasn’t enough. We did fail, Annabeth. To repair our honor, we have to end this once and for all.”

Before she could respond, the monitor on Tigranian’s desk came to life with a bright red screen.

_“The following is a Tier 1 Secure Transmission from Starfleet Command: Classified Top Secret. Verify that all personnel have appropriate clearance. When complete, confirm with retinal scan and security authorization code.”_

Tigranian looked up at Annabeth.

“Computer, lock doors,” Tigranian looked at his screen. _“Authorization: Tigranian Omega 3-6 Tango.”_

The monitor conducted a quick scan of his eyeball and the screen turned green.

_“Authorization accepted.”_

Admiral Murphy’s face appeared.

_“You alone, Dan?”_ he asked with a solemn face.

“No, Annabeth’s with me.” She stepped around the desk and looked down at the monitor screen.

“Hello, Sir,” she said with nod.

_“It’s good to see you, Annabeth. I’m glad you can hear this too.”_

“What’s the update, Pete?”

_“They broke him, Dan.”_

Annabeth and Tigranian exchanged a glance.

“Do we want to know how?” Tigranian asked softly.

_“No, and I wouldn’t tell if you did.”_

Annabeth shut her eyes briefly, but then focused again. It was done. There was no point in debating it now.

_“Twenty minutes ago, the President signed Executive Order 28375-49 authorizing Starfleet Command to take any and all necessary means to bring Devek to justice for his attack on the_ Zephyr _. He asked me to remind you specifically that no one who does not hold a Federation Security Clearance will know about this operation until after it is complete.”_

“I give you my word as a warrior that I will not involve the Klingons…”

_“That’s all I needed to hear, Dan.”_

“Sir,” Annabeth asked nervously. “What if Devek is not willing to be brought to justice? I doubt we will be able to convince him to surrender.”

_“I say again, Commander Geist,”_ Murphy said firmly. _“Any and all necessary means. Devek will no longer be in a position to threaten Federation citizens or Federation allies again. Am I clear?”_

“Yes Sir,” Tigranian answered for his first officer.

* * * *

“It must be big if we’re having this meeting in here,” Katie said taking a seat in the _Pershing’s_ SCIF. The _Sensitive Comparted Information Facility_ , or SCIF for short, was a briefing room located in the very center of the ship. It was shielded against every single known form of electronic espionage.

“I don’t like this at all,” Alex said as she nervously pulled up a chair next to Katie. “Beth wouldn’t say anything to me. It makes me nervous.”

“There are some things that go beyond even the covenant of marriage, Alex,” Scharr said as his antennae drooped down contemplatively.

Laria sat silently at the end of the table. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she stared at the floor. She understood the importance of what the _Pershing_ was doing, but in her heart she knew this meant that Daniel was going to be putting his life in danger again. It was who he was, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Phil walked over and put an understanding hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his and looked up at him with gratitude.

_“It’ll be alright, L,”_ he whispered before sitting down next to her.

The doors opened and Lieutenant Hawkins and Sergeant First Class Schultz walked in. Everyone knew that if the marines were involved, this was going to be even more substantial an operation than they were expecting. The pair nodded to the other officers before taking their places for the briefing.

Right on time, Tigranian and Annabeth appeared from a side room.

“The Commander!” Annabeth’s voice echoed off the bare, black walls. Everyone leaped to their feet.

“Take your seats,” Tigranian said taking a briefing position in front of the main holoscreen. “Computer, engage security protocol. Level III Forcefields.” Blue energy screens came to life around the periphery of the compartment sealing them inside. They were now truly alone. “Ladies and Gentlemen, this briefing is _Classified: Top Secret_.” He flashed an understanding look at Alex. “We’re not here to debate Federation policy, merely to execute it. Suffice it say, the authorization for the operation came from the highest levels of civilian government. However, if you feel ethically obligated to excuse yourself, you may leave right now and I will note your objection in my log.”

He looked around the room. No one, not even Alex, moved.

“Alright then,” Tigranian said punching a few commands into the computer terminal next to him. The words, _“Operation Chieftain”_ appeared on the holoscreen. “Bottom line up front, Ladies and Gentlemen, this operation ends in one of two ways: either with Glinn Devek sitting in our brig, our with Glinn Devek’s corpse in the ground. Am I understood?”

“Yes Sir,” the room said in unison.

Tigranian punched a few more keys. The holographic projector on the conference table glowed to life and the image of a Star System hovered in mid-air.

“The Hurik System: located eleven lightyears inside the Romulan Zone of Occupation. Hurik V is a Class J gas giant planetoid…” The projected hologram zoomed in. “Hurik V’s third moon is Class M and un-inhabited. Starfleet Intelligence has determined that Glinn Devek has established his residence in a secure compound on the moon’s northern continent.” No one allowed themselves to think how Starfleet Intelligence came by this new information.”

“I’m guessing we’ll have no other ships in support for this operation, Sir?” Phil said glancing at Hurik V’s location deep inside the Romulan Zone.

“You are correct,” Annabeth said answering for Tigranian. “We’re going in alone.”

Tigranian continued his briefing.

“Starfleet Intelligence also advises that Devek has established a sophisticated sensor net both in orbit and on the surface surrounding his compound. Any ship that approaches within two lightyears will immediately be detected. This will allow him to initiate an evacuation plan using several decoy ships he has planted for that purpose. Transport scrambling nets and magnetic shields located all over the moon’s surface make any unauthorized beam in or out impossible.”

“Can those sensor nets penetrate our cloak?” Katie asked.

“No, our stealth systems should be adequate to achieve orbit undetected,” Tigranian answered.

“So Phil parks us in geo-sync orbit a hundred kilometers over Devek’s living room and when we de-cloak, I open up with full broadside. If it’s uninhabited, I can turn the entire continent into a glass parking lot in less than five minutes,” the tactical officer said confidently. “Minimal risk to ship or crew and we accomplish Starfleet’s intent.” Phil and Scharr both nodded in agreement.

“I wish it was that simple, Katie,” Tigranian replied. “Intelligence also advises that the compound has non-hostiles in it. A least fifty slaves captured from around the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, along with other associates of Devek, but guilty of no other crime. The President and Federation Council made it abundantly clear they want to avoid all unnecessary civilian casualties and I whole-heartedly agree.”

“We can’t beam in, any shuttle-craft we launch would be detected as soon as they clear our cloaking field, what alternative is there, Sir?” Katie asked.

“Lieutenant Hawkins, Sergeant Schultz,” Tigranian said turning to the marines, “As soon as this briefing is over, I want the marines in the holodeck rehearsing OILO operations.”

A smile crept across Schultz’s worn face.

“ _Spaceborne_ , Sir,” he replied with a nod.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said looking around. “For those of us who aren’t as familiar with combat, what’s _OILO operations_?”

“ _Orbital Insertion, Low Opening,_ ” Katie said looking at Tigranian. “They’re space-jumping in.”

“If he has sensor nets, what difference will that make?” Alex asked confused.

“Biological signatures have a much lower profile than spacecraft or transporters,” Laria quietly interjected. “I can broadcast a passive interference signal that won’t be enough for Devek’s sensors to detect, but will prevent the marines from being seen.”

“It’s like you can read my mind, L,” Tigranian said with a smile. She didn’t return the grin. Tigranian knew she had already figured out the marines wouldn’t be going in alone. He took a deep breath.

“Once the rest of mission prep is complete, I’ll be joining you in the holodeck.”

“What?” Katie asked surprised.

“I made the recommendation to Starfleet Command that a naval officer accompany the ground forces to simplify the space-ground integration. Considering my experience with amphibious operations, I volunteered. Despite Commander Geist’s fervent opposition…” he looked over to Annabeth. She professionally bit her tongue and let him continue. “ _…they agreed_.”

Laria slammed her fist into the table, but stayed silent. Everyone looked over, but otherwise ignored the outburst. Tigranian continued.

“This mission has the potential to completely change the balance of power in this sector. With Devek eliminated, the smuggling operations will be on the defensive. We can do some real good here, Ladies and Gentlemen. Now, let’s get to work.”

* * * *

Tigranian knelt in front of a small wooden cabinet in the corner of his quarters. Silently he lit two candles on either side and opened the front panel to reveal a small statue of a Klingon warrior. The bronze figurine held the _Sword of Kahless_ aloft and stared back at him with confident ferocity in its eyes. He took a deep breath and began to pray:

_“Kahless, the Unforgettable, Bringer of Honor and Master of Sto’Vo’Kor, guide our hands in righteous battle. Let the conflict enrich our spirits and bring us closer to enlightenment. Give us courage to fulfill our duty and unending loyalty to our cause. Save us from the whims and snares of Fek’lhr and all the demons of Gre’thor._

_“If any of us should fall at the hands of our enemies, lead our souls across the River of Blood to join you in the Black Fleet. Let us dine with you at your table where there is Honor without end…”_

The doors of his quarters parted behind him, breaking his concentration. He looked back to his shrine and closed it as he heard familiar footsteps approaching.

“Will he hear you?” Laria asked softly.

“If our cause is a just one,” Tigranian said climbing to his feet. He turned around to see her exasperated face. He immediately averted his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” he asked walking over to his desk.

“Tell me, are you ever going to listen to Annabeth when she demands that you don’t go on these dangerous missions?” Laria said crossing her arms in front of her.

“Are we really having this conversation again?” Tigranian said narrowing his gaze.

“She’s only doing her duty as your first officer,” Laria responded.

“And I’m doing my duty as captain, Laria.”

“A Klingon captain, maybe,” Laria said holding back a sigh. “But you’re not a Klingon captain, Daniel. _You are Starfleet._ It’s Annabeth’s head if her C.O. gets killed on a mission he had no business being on.”

Tigranian rubbed his eyes. As annoying as this line of logic was, he couldn’t deny she was right.

“I made it very clear to Starfleet Command that it was my decision and I was overriding her recommendation.”

“I’m just asking you, Daniel,” Laria said cautiously taking a few steps closer. “Think about the consequences that your actions have on others. I’ve made peace with your ways of the warrior, but not everyone on board has.”

“Have you really made peace, L? You seemed pretty upset in the briefing yesterday.”

“Ok, maybe I lied about that, but I know there is nothing I can say or do to change your mind.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. “So, I decided to help you in every way possible. I don’t want to end up a widow before I’m even married.” She tossed an iso-linear data chip onto the desk in front of Tigranian.

“What is this?” Tigranian said picking it up.

“High-resolution scans I took of the surface of Hurik’s moon with focus on the northern continent around Devek’s compound. It’s a thousand times more accurate than anything Starfleet Cartography had in their database.” A look of amazement crossed Tigranian’s face.

“How did you do this? We’re still twenty lightyears away!”

Laria chuckled and turned to leave.

“You know, Daniel, for all the faith I put in your abilities, you could return the favor. I’m pretty damn good.”

“Hey,” Tigranian said climbing to his feet and crossing over before she could leave the room. “I know how good you are, and I love you for it.” He wrapped her up in his arms and gazed into her eyes.

“I hope that’s not all you love me for,” she replied with a smirk.

“It’s not,” he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. The blissful moment did not last for long. A subtle vibration coursed through the ship. Tigranian leaned back and glanced up at the ceiling. _“We’ve cloaked…”_ he muttered. Then his comm badge chirped to life.

_“Geist to Tigranian.”_

He tapped his chest.

“Go ahead.”

_“We’ve just crossed the border into the Romulan Zone of Occupation. Altering heading to Hurik System. Estimate orbital interface of Hurik V in four hours, sixteen minutes.”_

“Acknowledged. Tigranian to Hawkins.”

_“Lieutenant Hawkins here, Sir.”_

“ _Phoenix_ , I say again, _Phoenix_.”

_“Acknowledged, Sir.”_

Tigranian kissed Laria again.

“It’s time to go,” he whispered.

She squeezed him close and then let him go.

“Go get him,” she said fiercely. Tigranian picked up her data chip and his _dk’tahg_ and headed for the doors. Just before he exited into the corridor, she called after him.

_“Warrior!”_ she shouted. He turned to look back at her. “With your shield, or on it. _Qapla’_.”

A smile crept across his face.

“I know you’ll be watching over us,” Tigranian grinned before he disappeared from sight.

* * * *

Tigranian held his hands on top of his head as Sergeant First Class Schultz checked his equipment. He ensured the seals on the black combat space suit were tightly closed, the phaser rifle attached to his leg was properly mounted, and the straps on his high altitude parachute harness were all correctly connected. With a final tap on one of the buckles over Tigranian’s right shoulder, he gave a quick thumbs-up to the commander.

“Good to go, Sir,” Schultz said moving down the line of forty marines kitted out for action. Hawkins walked over to the captain to deliver a final status report.

“We’re almost ready, Sir. Pre-combat load-out checks complete, graphics are distributed, and Sergeant Schultz is finishing the last jumpmaster personnel inspections now.”

“Good, Brett. It shouldn’t be long now,” Tigranian said grabbing his helmet off the bench in the marines’ staging hall just off the _Pershing’s_ shuttlebay. A figure appeared in the captain’s peripheral vision. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Hawkins said moving off to help Sergeant Schultz.

Tigranian waited until everyone else was out of earshot.

“Feeling better, Number One?”

“Be careful, Dan,” Annabeth said crossing her arms in front of her. “The urge to kick your ass is subsiding, but it isn’t gone yet.”

“Laria talked to me,” Tigranian said looking down at the deck plating. “I hope you understand that I know you’re doing the right thing. It’s just when our guys and gals go into action, I always expect myself to be in front of them.”

“I know that, Brother,” Annabeth said softening her voice in the slightest degree, “But I also know you were never the first officer of a starship. I like to think you’d feel differently if you had an insane captain who always put his life in jeopardy at the drop of a hat.”

“You’re probably right,” Tigranian replied with a nod.

“We’re thirteen minutes from orbital interface,” Annabeth said turning to head to the bridge. “Godspeed, Dan.” Annabeth held up a folded piece of blue fabric. “I have no idea why you wanted this.”

“I have my reasons, Annabeth,” Tigranian said shoving the parcel into his cargo pocket.

“I’m sure you do.” She smiled and headed towards the turbolift.

Tigranian turned to the assembled crowd of marines. Private Tolmeni and Corporal Irabban were helping the massive Corporal Mohnath mount an entire pulse phase cannon onto his harness. Tolmeni was struggling just holding up the weight of the weapon.

“Dammit,” Mohnath said as Irabban helped him tighten the straps around the receiver. “Can you believe this little punk can’t even lift _the pig,_ Irabban?” Mohnath asked referring to the pulse-phaser by its pejorative nickname.

“It doesn’t really surprise me when Tolmeni can’t do something anymore,” she replied with a grin.

“I hate both you a-holes,” Tolmeni said as Irabban finally tightened the last support strap.

“Good,” Corporal Mohnath said taking the weight of the heavy pulse-phaser like it was made of paper-mâché. “Take that hate and turn into something useful on this mission.”

_“Hoorah,”_ Irabban muttered in agreement.

“Marines!” Tigranian shouted urging everyone to gather up around him. “We’re about to go into some serious action,” Tigranian continued looking around at the forty plus pairs of eyes stared at him. “However, I want each and every one of you to remember why we’re doing this. It’s because of our brothers and our sisters that were lost aboard the _SS Zephyr_. What we do today will prevent any more innocents from falling at the hands of those bastards. For over two hundred years, our corps has done two things for the Federation: We make marines and we win battles. Never forget that! You’re first marines, and not all the Cardassians, Jem’Hadar, and criminals in hell can over-run you!”

_“GET SOME!”_ the platoon roared together.

“Ten minutes!” Tigranian said finishing his speech.

_“TEN MINUTES!”_ the other marines echoed again in unison. Schultz opened the doors to the shuttlebay and started screaming for everyone to run inside.

“This is it! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Schultz yelled as the whole platoon rushed passed him. Tigranian and Hawkins grabbed their helmets and followed with Schultz behind them close in tow. “Get on the ready lines, Marines!”

The platoon took their places along two yellow lines painted on the floor of the shuttlebay. Two enlisted Starfleet loadmasters in white space suits were already making adjustments to control panels located directly next to the sealed hangar door.

“Helmets on!” Schultz commanded. As everyone sealed themselves behind their black visors, Hawkins and Schultz walked down each line and made a final safety check. Tigranian stood in the center of the group. As he felt the collar of space suit click shut, air began circulating around his head. He took a few deep breaths and readied himself.

_“Activate your HMD sensors!”_ Schultz yelled through the comm system mounted in their spacesuits. All jumpers pressed a button on a small box mounted to the right side of their helmets.

* * * *

Annabeth entered the bridge and took a seat in the captain’s chair.

“Ma’am,” Katie said from tactical behind her. Loadmasters are reporting that marines are in jump posture.”

“We’re getting a solid feed from their HMDs,” Laria said making adjustments to the panel at her station. “I’ve got all forty one signatures.”

“Laria, go ahead bring up the captain, Lieutenant Hawkins, and Sergeant Schultz.”

Laria pressed a few more keys and a live-feed from the men’s points-of-view appeared across the bottom of the main viewscreen in front of the bridge.

_“Annnabeth, you got us?”_ Tigranian’s voice asked through the comm system.

“Affirmative, Sir,” Annabeth answered. “We’re seeing and hearing everything you are up here.”

_“Roger,”_ Tigranian answered. _“We’ll try to keep the obscene gestures to a minimum.”_

“Much appreciated, Blackjack 6,” Annabeth said leaning back.

The bridge crew stared at the moon growing larger and larger in front of them.

“Four minutes till orbital interface, Ma’am,” Phil said from the helm.

“Steady as she goes, Mr. Lexington. You hear that, Sir?”

_“Affirmative Annabeth.”_

* * * *

In the shuttlebay, Tigranian stepped forward to the head of the group. The two loadmasters removed a safety tether from their belts and fastened themselves to the bulkhead. They wouldn’t be joining the marines on their free-fall to the moon’s surface.

_“Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen,”_ the lead loadmaster shouted to the marines. _“We need a visual confirmation on your suit’s integrity.”_

Everyone held up two raised thumbs, indicating that their suits were sealed and functional. Hawkins and Schultz walked the line a final time before taking their places on either side of Tigranian. Hawkins flashed a thumbs-up to the lead loadmaster and shouted through his comm.

_“All okay, loadmaster!”_

_“Confirm, all okay,”_ the loadmaster replied before pressing a button on his panel.

* * * *

“Two minutes to orbital interface,” Phil said.

“Loadmasters confirm REDCON 1,” Katie added.

“You ever conduct an OILO maneuver before, Phil?” Annabeth asked from behind him.

“Once… _in a simulator_ ,” Phil said nervously.

“It’s alright, Phil,” Annabeth said trying to sound reassuring. “We just won’t tell the marines that.”

An OILO approach was one of the hardest maneuvers for a starship helmsman. It required the pilot to drop out of warp, achieve low-orbit, and drop to one-quarter impulse in the shortest possible time, both to minimize exposure of the starship and ensure a safe exit of the jumpers. Too slow, and the ship risked being detected from the ground. Too fast, and the jumpers would be killed by the acceleration when they exited the ship’s inertial dampening field.

“Laria, began transmitting the interference field.”

“Passive interference field activated and stable. No sign that the ground sensors have been able to penetrate our cloak…. _May the Prophets be with them_ ,” Laria added with a whisper.

_“May they be with us all,”_ Annabeth echoed. “De-pressurize the shuttlebay. Take us out of warp. Standby for jump.”

* * * *

_“Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen!”_ The loadmaster called out to the marines. _“We’re de-pressurizing. Go for jump!”_

An alarm echoed through the shuttlebay. Tigranian felt the atmosphere around him being sucked away into vacuum. All he heard was his own breathing inside his helmet.

* * * *

“Approaching orbital interface,” Phil said at the helm. “One minute till jump.”

“Helm, come right. X axis plus 90 degrees. Face our ventral hull towards the moon.”

“Aye, Ma’am,”

The massive hangar door opened in front of the platoon. The last few tiny wisps of air in the shuttlebay rushed passed them out into the void.

The marines gazed out at the reddish light from Hurik’s star. The massive gas giant, Hurik V, loomed out in the distance in front of them against a black backdrop covered with twinkling stars. The surface of Devek’s moon was directly below them, stretching out in every direction. This was it.

_“Let’s go!”_ Tigranian said waving at the marines to follow. They all stepped forward to the very edge of shuttlebay. Directly in front of his toes, Tigranian looked down and saw the surface of the moon over one hundred fifty kilometers beneath him.

* * * *

Laria heart skipped a beat on the bridge as she watched the sensor feed from Daniel’s helmet. She could not believe her _par’Mach’kai_ was about to jump out of a perfectly good starship. Annabeth could sense her trepidation.

“It’ll be alright, L,” she said softly. “He’s a pain in my ass, but he knows what he’s doing…”

* * * *

_“Sixty seconds!”_ the loadmaster shouted. A strip of red lights appeared around the hangar door. _“On the green, on the green!”_

_“One more thing!”_ Hawkins shouted as he looked back over his shoulder to the platoon. _“For God’s sake, be careful out there!”_ he said sarcastically.

_“If I was careful, I would have volunteered for bridge duty, Sir!”_ Irabban answered into her comm unit.

The entire platoon burst out into laughter. An audible groan echoed in Tigranian’s ear from Annabeth and the others on the bridge. He smiled.

_“Ten seconds! Standby!”_ The loadmaster said holding up a hand. _“Five…four…”_

_“Three…two…one…”_ Tigranian shouted into his comm. The lights around the hangar door turned green. _“GO! GO! GO!”_ The marines all rushed forward and took a flying leap into space. Instantly, they were weightless and flying through the void.

_“Bridge, this is loadmaster, all jumpers have cleared the bay!”_

* * * *

“They’ve exited our cloaking field,” Laria said trying to concentrate on the panel in front of her instead of the vertigo inducing view from Tigranian’s helmet. “Interference signal holding steady.”

“They’ve cleared our impulse wash,” Phil said. “We’re free to maneuver.”

“Z plus forty-five degrees. Rig for high orbit,” Annabeth commanded.

“Aye, Ma’am,” Phil said turning the _Pershing_ from the jumpers. The invisible vessel climbed away leaving the marines floating alone.

* * * *

_“The ship is clear. Activate your maneuvering units!”_ Tigranian commanded. _“Get in free-fall formation.”_

The marines punched a key on their left wrists. Tiny thrusters activated all over their suits and guided them into a vee-formation heading straight for the moon’s atmosphere. Each jumper extended his or her arms and legs outward like wings to get into stable falling position. Instantly, they became a flock of birds of prey, heading straight for their un-knowing target.

_“Five seconds till entry interface,”_ Tigranian continued checking the altimeter on his wrist display. _“Activate heat shields.”_

* * * *

Glowing force-fields appeared covering their entire bodies. Without them, they would all incinerate in the atmosphere and go out as shooting stars. Everyone on the bridge watched with bated breath.

“Those guys are crazy…” Phil said staring at the screen.

“But they’re proud of it,” Kate replied with more than a hint of jealously in her voice.

As the jumpers entered the upper edge of the moon’s atmosphere, they braced themselves against the jolt of the rapidly thickening air. Their limbs began to glow with a fierce orange heat at well over a thousand degrees centigrade. If their heat shields failed, they would disintegrate into ash instantly.

Tigranian’s breathing quickened, but he focused intently on keeping himself calm and in the correct posture. Nothing would be worse now than spiraling out of control.

“What’s their altitude?” Annabeth asked intently watching the feed from their helmets.

“80,000 meters….75,000 meters….70,000 meters,” Laria said nervously reading her instruments. “They’re starting to decelerate.”

Tigranian was at the head of the vee. He had no vision of anyone to his left of to his right. Turning his head right now would be suicide. He glanced at the altimeter on his arm: 50,000 meters and falling. They wouldn’t pull their parachutes until they were under 1,000. The idea was to get as close to Devek’s compound as possible without being detected. His maneuvering thrusters were still functioning, keeping him aimed right at their target. There was no margin for error.

The marines crossed the moon’s terminator into night. Instantly, they were bathed in darkness. Thermal displays in their visors engaged, illuminating all of them as the heat of their descent still glowed red.

As they dropped below 10,000 meters, they were finally falling slow enough that the heat from their entry dissipated into the cool night air. They could now hear the rush of the wind passing by their suits over the sound of their own breathing.

At 5,000 meters, they could finally see the lights of Devek’s compound in the distance across a sea of sand dunes and scrub brush. At 3,000 meters, Tigranian broke radio silence and sent out a warning to the rest of the marines.

_“Coming up on chute deployment. Standby!”_

1500 meters…1400 meters…1300 meters…1200…just a split second more…

The computer automatically released the parachute on his back. He felt the main chute pull free from its binding and fly above his head. Before he could react, the large cloth hydrofoil billowed full of air and jerked him to a halt. After the initial jolt of the quick deceleration passed, there was only silence as he slowly descended on the breeze.

As he reached up to grab the two control ropes at either side of his head, he finally had a chance to look around and check on the others. He started counting the other parachutes

_“One…two…three…four…”_ all the way up to forty. Everyone had made it through the atmosphere and their parachutes had deployed safely. _“At least we’ve made it this far,”_ he muttered to himself.

_“I have visual on the drop zone,”_ Hawkins announced. _“I’m activating my beacon. Follow me in.”_

An indicator appeared in Tigranian’s visor guiding him towards Lieutenant Hawkins. He pulled his left control rope, sending him gently towards the platoon leader. The ground loomed large and black before him. He readied himself for the impact just before his boots came into contact with the soft sand. He took a running start and came to a stop standing on the solid surface of the moon. Quickly, he disconnected the two buckles on his shoulders and stepped out of his parachute harness. The rest of the platoon was soon emerging from the black sky all around him.

Tigranian dropped to a knee and released his helmet. Instantly, the warm desert air replaced the cool sterile life support system of his suit. Two buttons on either side of his helmet disconnected the visor and neck collar, instantly converting his space helmet into a combat helmet. He pulled a thermal viewer from a pouch on his chest and mounted it to his forehead. Looking through it, the desert floor was bright as day.

The captain released his phaser rifle from his side, activated the power pack, and held it at the ready.

“Blackjack 6 to _Pershing_ ,” he whispered into his mic.

_“Geist here.”_

“Raiders are on the ground. Currently assembling and preparing to move out.”

_“Acknowledged.”_

He saw Hawkins run out of the darkness.

“Already made contact with Schultz. He’s getting an up from the squad leaders,” the lieutenant said pulling out a tricorder and taking a quick reading. “We’re 5.2 kilometers northeast of the compound. That puts us about forty five minutes out.”

Sergeant First Class Schultz joined the two huddled officers.

“We got everybody, Gentlemen. I suggest we get ‘em moving.”

“Agreed, Sergeant. Hawkins and I got the lead”

“Roger,” Schultz replied. “I’ll bring up the rear.” He ran off towards the others and in less than a minute, the seasoned NCO had the platoon assembled into squads and ready to march.

Tigranian turned towards Hawkins and grinned.

“He’s a damn fine platoon sergeant. You’re lucky to have him.”

“I think we’re both lucky to have him, Sir,” Hawkins said grinning back. “Why don’t you say we go take out a crime lord?”

“Lead on, Lieutenant.”

With a last look at his tricorder, Hawkins pointed them towards Devek’s compound and headed out into the dunes.

* * * *

Annabeth leaned back in the captain’s chair and held her hands nervously in front of her face.

“What’s their position?” she asked.

“540 meters from the objective,” Laria said not hiding her concern nearly as well as Annabeth.

“Katie, assemble your recovery team. Prep the dropship and standby.”

“Yes Ma’am,” she replied, happy at the prospect of getting into this fight. She confidently walked away from the tactical station and into the turbolift.

* * * *

On the moon’s surface below, Tigranian and Hawkins crept up to the crest of a sand dune. They both pulled out electronic binoculars and took their first close up look at Devek’s compound.

“Looks like Laria’s scans were dead on,” Hawkins said scanning the terrain.

_“They always are…”_ Tigranian whispered.

“You see that rise about two hundred meters in front of us?” Hawkins said pointing with his hand.

“Yup.”

“That looks like the support by fire position we identified on the imagery.”

Tigranian zoomed in on the perimeter fence surrounding the compound. It was composed of duranium razor wire and dermacrete pilings sunk into the sand. Each corner of the compound had a guard tower equipped with spotlight and heavy disruptor cannon. Various vehicles and cargo containers littered the grounds while three mud-brick buildings towered over a central courtyard.

“Those towers are gonna be a problem when we breach…” Tigranian said.

“Only if the guards in them are still alive,” Hawkins answered.

“Your phaser gunners that good?” Tigranian asked.

“With Sergeant First Class Schultz behind them they are. Mohnath can pick the sandfleas of a Gramilian hound’s back at six hundred meters.”

“We’ll see…” Tigranian replied with a grin. “Devek’s quarters are on the second floor of the central building. We’ve got to move quickly before he finds an exit.”

“Plan should still be good from what I’m seeing, Sir. Support by fire allows us to get to the fence, breach team punches a whole. 2nd Squad heads for the power plant on the far side while you, me, and 1st Squad head straight for Devek.”

Sergeant Schultz crawled up from behind them.

“How we looking, Gentlemen?”

“Just Peachy, Sergeant,” Tigranian said not taking his eyes off the objective. Then the captain saw a problem. “Oh Shit…”

“What is it?” Schultz said pulling out his own binoculars.

“Right side of the compound, twenty meters behind the fences just south of power plant…” Tigranian muttered. The other two quickly saw what he was talking about.

“We didn’t get any intel about outdoor slave pens! All of them were supposed to be in the basement.” Hawkins said seeing about twenty men, women, and children huddled behind a barred enclosure. Many of them shivered in the rapidly cooling night air. Guards on raised catwalks above them patrolled with disruptor rifles and shock prods.

“The pens look new,” Schultz said. “Looks like the bastard got another shipment in and there wasn’t enough room inside.”

“How does this change the plan?” Hawkins said turning to the other two.

“It doesn’t,” Tigranian replied replacing his binoculars into his pouch. “Sergeant, when you open up with the pulse-phasers, keep your fire angled toward the west side of the compound. Hawkins, tell Sika and 2nd Squad to secure those people after they knock out the power plant.”

“I’m not sure we’ll have room on the recovery boat for that many people, Sir…” Schultz said cautiously.

“Then we figure it out, Sergeant,” Tigranian said bringing his phaser rifle to the ready. “I’m not leaving them behind on this rock.”

“Understood.”

* * * *

Up on the _Pershing_ , Annabeth monitored their conversation. She winced as she realized what she had to do.

“Geist to Sick bay.”

_“Hunter here.”_

“Alex, grab a field kit and a triage team. I need you on the dropship with Katie. We got a lot more civilians that will need EVAC than we thought.” There was a pause on the other end. Finally, Alex answered.

“ _Understood.”_

Phil looked back over his shoulder from the helm. Laria gave her a glance of understanding from Science. Now, all three of them had the person they loved most going into harm’s way on the moon below.

* * * *

“Alright,” Tigranian continued. “Schultz, get the support by fire emplaced. We’ll get 1st and 2nd Squad moving. Give us a heads up before the fireworks start flying, Sergeant.”

“Will do, Sir,” Schultz said disappearing into the darkness again. Tigranian turned to Hawkins.

“You ready?”

“Let’s do it.”

The two of them gathered up 1st and 2nd Squads and readied them for movement. 1st Squad, the group that would be heading straight for Devek, included Private Tolmeni and Corporal Irabban. In less than a minute, they were making their way through the dunes towards the southwestern fence.

They crossed the sands in total silence, guided only by the signal from their tricorders and the narrow field of view from their thermal googles. Concealing themselves in the terrain, they made every effort possible to avoid detection. After ten minutes of careful advancing, they were less than two hundred meters from the fence.

Irabban was the point marine with Hawkins and Tigranian directly behind her. As she rounded another sand dune, she instantly dropped to one knee and raised her left fist in the air. The rest of the marines instantly dropped with her. Hawkins looked up and she pointed around the dune directly to their front. He moved forward with Tigranian to get a closer look.

Peeking around the corner of the dune, they saw two guards. One Cardassian and one Lissapian, standing in the middle of the desert smoking some kind of noxious local weed wrapped in paper tube. They seemed completely unaware of the marines’ presence. Their disruptor rifles were lazily draped across their shoulders as they laughed and joked about something Tigranian and Hawkins couldn’t make out.

_“Should we try to go around?”_ Hawkins whispered.

_“No, it’s too risky,”_ Tigranian whispered back.

_“If we fire phasers, the compound will hear and the jig will be up,”_ Hawkins replied with concern.

_“That’s why we’re not going to fire phasers. Hold this…”_ Tigranian said handing Hawkins his phaser rifle. The captain reached down, pulled out his _dk’tahg_ , and clicked the blades open. He then disappeared around the other side of the dune. Hawkins looked back at Irabban.

_“What’s he doing?”_ she mouthed silently. Hawkins could only shrug. He turned back to stare at the two guards. Suddenly, a small stone flew out of the night and landed at the feet of the aliens. They stopped and stared at their feet.

A dark form flew out of the night. In a flash, Tigranian slammed the heel of his fist into the back of neck of the nearest Cardassian guard, causing him to collapse into the sand. The captain then stabbed his _dk’tahg_ into the Lissapian’s neck. The witless foe grabbed his bleeding windpipe and fell backward.

Tigranian then spun around just in time to grab the barrel of the Cardassian’s disruptor rifle as he climbed backed to his feet. The captain sliced his blade deeply across the Cardassian’s throat. The guard’s eyes grew wide as he felt the life drain out of him. Finally, he lost consciousness and dropped.

Tigranian knelt down and wiped his blade clean on the dead guard’s trousers before signaling to the rest of the marines it was safe to move forward.

Hawkins stumbled forward as Tigranian replaced his dagger in its sheath.

“Thanks for the holding this,” Tigranian said taking his phaser rifle back. “C’mon let’s move!”

Irabban walked past Hawkins to take her place back in front of the formation. As she walked by her platoon leader, she whispered:

_“That was badass!”_

Hawkins could only mutter.

_“You ain’t seen nothing yet…”_

The squads were only a hundred meters from the fence when Sergeant Schultz’s voice came to life in their comm system.

_“Support by fire set. Ready to engage at your mark.”_

“Perfect timing, Sergeant,” Hawkins said motioning for the squads to take cover. Hawkins looked over to Tigranian. The captain nodded his approval. _“Open Fire.”_

Hundreds of orange phaser blasts cut through the air. They slammed into the guard towers surrounding the compound and arched through the wire of the fence. Sergeant Schultz angled the fires from the platoon’s two pulse-phasers away from the slave pens. Devek’s surprised guards scattered and ran for the cover of the buildings. One in a tower nearest Tigranian and Hawkins attempted to return fire with his heavy disruptor. Schultz shifted the blasts from Mohnath’s phaser directly at the tower and it exploded in a shower of sparks and red hot debris.

“C’mon!” Hawkins shouted to the rest of marines. “LET’S GO!”

They charged forward through the dunes right at the fence. As the blasts of phaser energy began to slice dangerously close over their heads, Hawkins screamed into his comm.

“Cease Fire! Cease Fire!”

A purple flare shot into the sky from Schultz’s section to indicate the message had been received. The phaser fire disappeared as 1st and 2nd Squads reached the outer barrier.

“Belask, Redanski!” Hawkins shouted. “Breach, Breach! Tolmeni, Irabban cover them!”

Tolmeni and Irabban leaped into cover behind a sand dune. They each had a plasma grenade launcher mounted underneath their phaser rifles.

“Tolmeni! I got 12 o’clock to 3 o’clock,” Irabban said loading a grenade into the launcher tube. You got 12 to 9. Watch for non-hostiles.”

“I got ya, Rab!” He replied bracing his rifle on the top of the dune.

Two more guards appeared from around the corner of a building just to their northeast. Irabban took aim with the rifle’s holographic sight and pulled the trigger on the grenade launcher. A tremendous pop echoed through the air as the grenade arched straight over the wire and detonated right between the guards with a bright blue flash. Their bodies flew through the air and landed twenty meters away.

* * * *

Annabeth leaned forward from the captain’s chair.

“Phil, shots fired. They know we’re here now. Bring us to low geo-sync right over the compound. I want to be able to provide orbital fire support if they have to break contact and get out of there.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” Phil said maneuvering into position only a hundred kilometers above the compound.

* * * *

“Move your asses! Get that tractor emitter up there!” Hawkins said waving his arm.

Lance Corporals Belask and Redanski sprinted forward toward the fence carrying a black box between them. They placed it less than twenty meters from the fence and then dove back behind another sand dune. Tolmeni and Irabban were firing fiercely at the growing number of Devek’s guards that were starting to return fire. Hawkins and Tigranian joined in with shots from their own phasers.

“Activate the emitter!” Hawkins shouted at Belask ten meters away. The marine nodded and pressed a control panel attached to his wrists. A tractor beam activated on the black box and slammed into the fence. The wire and permacrete buckled under the electro-magnetic pressure before finally ripping away and flying backwards into the compound, leaving a five meter wide hole in the perimeter. “Kill it! Kill it!” Hawkins screamed and the beam deactivated.

The marines surged forward through the hole in the fence with their rifles at the ready, Hawkins and Tigranian leading the way.

“Sergeant Sika!” Hawkins said over his shoulder.

“Yes Sir,” a large Alpha-Centaurian said running up to the lieutenant.

“Take 2nd Squad and get to the power station. Once it’s shut down, secure the civilians in the slave pens on the far side!”

“Aye Sir!” The NCO said running off with his squad behind him. Hawkins, Tigranian, Tolmeni, Irabban, Belask, Redanski, and a handful of others headed straight for the main building. The captain looked ahead at a balcony on the main building’s second floor. A figure stumbled from a doorway. Tigranian took a sharp breath. He immediately recognized the man as Glinn Devek, the criminal they had been chasing across Cardassian space for over a year.

“It’s him!” Tigranian said pulling his phaser rifle into his shoulder. He squeezed the trigger and sent a hail of phaser blasts right into the balcony. Unfortunately, he was running so fast he was unable to get a steady shot and his hail of fire only grazed the target. Devek screamed and then ducked back into the building.

* * * *

“He’s hit!” Laria shouted from her station.

“But he’s not down,” Annabeth said taking a deep breath. _“C’mon, Dan. Get that son of a bitch…”_

* * * *

Tigranian, Hawkins, and the rest made it to a door on the outside of the main building. Hawkins signaled for his other marines to stack on the door. They silently maneuvered into a line hugging the wall. They didn’t make a sound to prevent anyone on the other side from knowing they were about to enter. Irabban signaled Belask, the last marine in the stack, to come forward. He quickly scanned the door with his tricorder to check for booby traps or sensors. When he saw it was clear, he nodded back at her. With a reciprocal nod of her head, she let him know to proceed. He pulled a small silver disk from his pocket and attached it to the door lock.

As soon as he took his place back in the rear of the stack, he pushed the detonator. A flash of light and a loud bang accompanied the explosion that ripped the door of its hinges. Irabban surged inside with the rest of her fire team behind her. They spread out into the first room. A Cardassian guard coming around the corner was sliced to pieces by their phaser fire.

“Clear!” Tolmeni said from behind her.

“Clear! Clear!” Belask and Redanski echoed. Suddenly, Irabban heard a rustling in a wooden cabinet off to her side.

“The room’s not f**kin’ clear!” she shouted. Tolmeni get some cover on that corner up there. “Belask, Red, on me.” They readied their rifles and crossed over to the cabinet. Irabban raised her fingers. _“One…two…three!”_

She ripped open the cabinet and shined her flashlight directly inside. A young Orion women dressed in brown rags was cowering inside, hyper-ventilating to the point of passing out.

_“Nishock sharcani! Nishock sharcani!”_ she repeated over and over again holding up her hands.

“I don’t know what this bitch is saying,” Irabban said nervously holding her weapon in the Orion’s face.

“She’s saying _‘Don’t shoot me!’_ Corporal!” Tigranian said coming up behind them. “She’s not a threat.”

“Yes Sir,” Irabban said lowering her rifle. Irabban motioned for two other marines to come forward. “You two, get her out of here. Secure her outside.”

“Aye," they said taking the Orion’s hand and leading her back through the door.

Irabban motioned for the others to follow her. She and Tolmeni checked the corner and then continued down the corridor. Hawkins and Tigranian stayed close behind.

* * * *

Laria stared at the viewscreen, seeing what Tigranian was seeing. She ringed her sweaty hands on the console in front of her: terrified to see some hostile alien run around a corner and open fire. Her body might have still been on the bridge of the _Pershing_ , but her spirit was right there with Daniel, and she was scared enough for the both of them.

“Laria…” Annabeth said over her shoulder. When she received no response, she spoke more forcefully. “Laria!”

“Yes Ma’am!” Laria said jolted from her tunnel vision.

“How many more life-signs in that building?”

“Eight, not including the marines.”

“You hear that, Sir?” Annabeth asked Tigranian.

_“Yeah…”_ Tigranian answered through the comm. _“Trust me, we’re looking out for them.”_

* * * *

As the marines approached a staircase at the end of the corridor, they heard footsteps on the second floor above them. Irabban raised her rifle, ready to shoot anyone who charged down the stairs. Just as the steps approached the top of the stairs, all the lights in the building shut down.

_“Sika to Hawkins! Power station secure.”_

Disruptor blasts poured down the staircase at the marines. Irabban, Tolmeni, Hawkins, and Tigranian dove for cover. They automatically dropped the thermal googles hanging on their helmets and tried to get a view on the attackers.

“They got us pinned down!” Irabban shouted over the hail of weapons fire. “I don’t got a shot.”

“Grenade!” Hawkins shouted to Irabban. She nodded, but before she could pull an explosive from her vest, Tigranian intervened.

“No! We don’t know how many innocents we got up there!”

“Red! Flash bang!” Hawkins said turning behind him. Redanski and Belask ran back behind them. Redanski pulled a long metal tube off his vest and chucked it into Irabban’s waiting hands. She pulled the pin and heaved it up the stairs.

“Flash bang out!” she shouted. The marines all cupped their hands over their ears and closed their eyes as tightly as they could.

A massive white flash and thunderous boom filled the building. The oblivious guards at the top of the stairs were instantly stunned into a daze. Irabban opened her eyes and slapped Tolmeni on the shoulder. Before Devek’s men upstairs could recover, she charged straight up the stairwell and opened fire on three of them. They dropped to the ground in quick succession.

Tolmeni heard a door behind them fly open.

“Watch out, Rab!” he spun around and fired at a Nausicaan leveling his weapon right at Irabban. The hostile pulled the trigger on his disruptor as he dropped, sending a bright green beam into the wall just a few millimeters in front of Irabban’s face. She winced as white hot debris slammed into her cheek, raising a few streaked burns.

“SON OF A BITCH!” she shouted through the pain.

_“RAB!”_ Tolmeni shouted as he ran over to his teammate.

“I’ve fine dammit!” she shouted. “Check the room!”

Tolmeni entered the room and was immediately confronted with a sight that stopped him in his tracks. A Trill woman and two human women were chained to the far wall, shivering with total fear.

“Lieutenant!” Tolmeni shouted out into the hallway. Hawkins and Tigranian ran in and froze as well. Tigranian instantly recognized them from the crew manifest of the _Zephyr_. All three were still recovering from the effects of the flashbang. He ran up to the nearest woman and knelt down.

“Melanie,” he said in the most calming voice he could muster. She finally opened her eyes and stared back at him like he wasn’t real. “ _Melanie Driscoll_ , my name is Dan Tigranian. I’m a captain with Starfleet. We’re here to get you all out.”

_“We…”_ Melanie said in a voice barely above a whisper. “We…didn’t think anyone would ever find us.”

“Belask,” Hawkins said turning to the marine behind him. “Use your phaser to cut through the chains. Get them outside to the rally point with Sergeant Sika.”

“Aye Sir,” he answered reaching for the hand phaser on his belt.

“Melanie,” Tigranian said trying to keep her focused on him. “This is very important, are there any other survivors from the _Zephyr_ here? Please, try to remember.”

She looked like she was trying to recall something her mind had blocked out.

“Ennara, Lydia, and I are here…”

“Yes, that’s good,” Tigranian said doing his best to get the information without traumatizing her further. “Was there anybody else?”

“The _Zephyr_ was about to explode….we all made it to an escape pod. We had barely cleared the wreckage when that ship captured us. When we landed here, they took Robbie, Jared, and Salerok…they put them outside…but they kept us up here because they said we would be more valuable if they sold us undamaged…”

Tigranian looked over to Hawkins. The lieutenant stepped to the side and spoke into his comm system.

“Sergeant Sika, check the pens. We got three possible survivors from _the Zephyr_ in there. They answer to the names Robbie, Jared, and Salerok.”

_“Acknowledged, we’re almost there. The guards on the catwalk didn’t want to cooperate.”_

“Thank you, Melanie,” Tigranian said as Connolly finished cutting through their manacles. “Was there anybody else?” Melanie looked as if she was trying to remember something else. Then her eyes grew wide.

“He took Breeral! He took Breeral away last night!” Melanie screamed. “He has Breeral!”

“Sir,” Hawkins said cautioning him against aggravating her further.

“Thank you, Melanie. We’re going to look for her now. Redanski!”

“Aye Sir!” The marine said gently leading the woman back down the stairs to the courtyard.

“Rab,” Tigranian said climbing to his feet. “Can you move?”

“Sir, I’m more pissed off than ever,” she replied. “Let’s find that Cardassian a..hole.”

“Let’s go,” Tigranian said walking back into the hallway.

* * * *

Laria stood motionless on the bridge watching them move down the hall. Without thinking, she muttered something under her voice.

_“Breeral: that’s a Bajoran name…”_

Annabeth gripped the sides of the captain’s chair.

* * * *

There was one final door at the end of the hallway. Tolmeni and Hawkins approached it as Tigranian and Irabban stood watch behind them.

Hawkins glanced back at Tigranian who gave a final nod.

Hawkins kicked open the door with all his might and charged inside with Tolmeni. Tigranian and Irabban followed right after. They stopped as they pointed their phaser rifles at the only two people in the room.

A young Bajoran woman stood captive in the center of the room as a bloodied Cardassian used her body as a human shield. He held a phaser pistol to her temple and glared back at the marines with eyes full rage and pure hatred. Tigranian knew his face well. It was none other than Glinn Devek himself.

With his finger itching at the trigger, Tigranian stared right back at him and said one simple command.

_“Let her go.”_

“Let me tell you how this works, Tigranian,” Devek said pushing the muzzle of his phaser deeper into the side of Breeral’s head. “You’re gonna let us walk out of here. I’m going to take a nice stroll into the desert with my hostage until I’m confident you’re not following me. Then, we’re going to disappear. I don’t care what you do after that as long as you’re not stupid enough to try to follow me.”

“That ain’t gonna happen, Devek. Put the weapon down.”

“Oh, I think it is, Human. I happen to know of your fondness for Bajoran women, and I know you wouldn’t want anything to happen to her. Perhaps you and Cardassian men actually do have something in common…”

Tigranian winced as he realized Laria heard that on the _Pershing’s_ bridge. He ignored Devek’s nauseating comparison.

“Devek, you have exactly five second to put that weapon down…”

_“Or what?”_ the Cardassian said with a sickening laugh. “You’ll shoot me? I know you would kill me without a second thought, but I doubt you’ll be so flippant to have the death of this tasty little piece of meat on your conscience…”

* * * *

Tears of rage were literally running down Laria’s cheeks. The feed from Tigranian’s helmet sensor had become her entire world.

_“Put the weapon down, Devek!”_ Tigranian commanded again.

_“No! You put your weapon down or I waste her right here and take the consequences!”_

_“Alright!”_ Tigranian shouted. Slowly, he placed his phaser rifle at his feet and raised his hands. Suddenly, Laria’s stomach felt like it dropped into her feet. She heard something in Daniel’s voice. She knew in her heart that he was about to try something bold… _and very dangerous._

“Daniel…don’t do it! Don’t do it!” she said hopelessly at the screen. Annabeth and Phil turned around to look at her.

_“Devek, just stay calm,”_ Tigranian said slowly stepping towards the Cardassian and Breeral.

_“Stay where you are!”_ Devek shouted, but Tigranian kept moving forward.

_“I just want to talk…”_

_“I said stay where you are!”_ Devek shouted. His crazed eyes staring back at Laria through the screen. Breeral screamed as Devek held her closer to him.

“Daniel _…no…”_ Laria said shaking her head as tears streamed down her face.

_“TIGRANIAN! I’LL KILL HER!”_

_“No…”_ Tigranian said with confidence in his voice. _“You won’t…”_

Laria watched in horror as Tigranian lunged forward towards Devek. With one hand he grabbed Breeral and with the other, he grabbed Devek’s phaser. In a split second, Devek’s weapon fired. Tigranian fell backwards to the ground with Breeral wrapped up in his arms.

“DANIEL!!!” Laria screamed as she saw his camera hit the floor with a sickening thud. Blasts of phaser fire echoed through the room.

_“DEVEK’S DOWN! DEVEK’S DOWN!”_ Hawkins shouted through his radio.

“Hawkins!” Annabeth shouted into her comm system. “What’s the status of the captain!” The room was pandemonium. Breeral’s screaming echoed across the bridge. The marines ran around the room to secure it. Hawkins was screaming into his microphone for a medic. “HAWKINS!” Annabeth shouted as loud as she could. Laria rushed out from behind the science station towards Annabeth’s comm panel.

“DANIEL!” she shouted again through her tears. Phil ran over from the helm and grabbed her.

_“_ Pershing _!”_ Hawkins said finally answering the first officer’s hails. _“The captain’s hit in the chest! His body armor took most of the blast, but he’s bleeding heavily. I don’t know if we can stop it. We need a MEDEVAC on station now!”_

_“Prophets no!”_ Laria shouted.

“Laria!” Annabeth shouted turning towards the science officer. “I need you to calm down! You can’t help him or anyone else like this. I need my science officer at her station and monitoring the situation. Let me know if any of Devek’s ships are in the area and try to make a move while we extract them!”

Using every ounce of her strength, Laria somehow pulled herself together. She looked up at Annabeth and uttered two words:

“Yes, Ma’am,” she freed herself from Phil’s grasp and walked back to her station. She knew it’s what Daniel would want from her.

“Mr. Lexington, get on the helm. Set a course for the nearest medical facility at maximum warp. The captain’s life could depend on it.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Phil said climbing back behind the helm.

_“_ Pershing _, this is Stone,”_ Katie said from the dropship. _“I monitor all. We’ve just cleared the stratosphere and we’re coming in fast. Skids down at the compound in forty-five seconds. I got Alex onboard and she’s preparing to receiving casualties.”_

* * * *

“Rab! Tolmeni!” Hawkins shouted. “Get downstairs and link in with Sergeant Schultz! Tell him to get the landing zone prepped for dustoff! Tell Sergeant Sika to gather all the intel he can but we’re skids up as soon as we get everybody on board. I got the C.O.!”

“Aye Sir!” Irabban shouted grabbing Tolmeni with one hand and Breeral with the other. They disappeared back down the hall.

“Sir! Sir!” Hawkins said giving Tigranian an emergency hypospray from the first aid kit on his belt. “Stay with me, Sir!”

Tigranian’s eyes flickered open.

“Did you get the bastard,” he said through the pain.

“Devek’s dead, Sir,” Hawkins said trying to reassure the captain. “We put enough phaser energy into him to jumpstart a warp core. But now, we got to move! We’ll beam the body up later”

“Wait,” Tigranian said reaching a trembling hand into his cargo pocket. He pulled out the blue piece of fabric. “Leave the body here. _Put this on it_.”

“Are you serious, Sir!?” Hawkins said as his eyes grew wide.

“I want them to know, Marine…that’s an order.” A smile crept across Tigranian’s lips.

The roar of the drop ship’s engines echoed across the compound.

“Aye Sir,” Hawkins said grabbing it from Tigranian’s hand. He knew there was no arguing with Captain Daniel Tigranian when his mind was set on something…

**Anias System: Federation Zone of Occupation, Cardassian Space**

**Stardate: 53308.4**

The doors of the holodeck opened and Tigranian limped inside. Laria stood in a dark cave lit by burning torches. Her back was to him. She was covered in sweat and finishing off a vicious alien warrior with her _mek’leths_. As her opponent fell limp to the ground, Tigranian walked up behind her. She spun around and held her blades to his neck.

“Those aren’t holographic,” Tigranian said with a grin. “Safety protocols won’t prevent my head from rolling across the floor.”

“I know!” Laria shouted as another skull-faced alien warrior ran out from a passageway. She ducked down and ferociously rammed her blades into the alien’s guts. The creature let out a sickening grunt as it collapsed to its knees.

_“You’re still upset,”_ Tigranian muttered.

“What was your first clue?” Laria said sarcastically.

“Laria…” Tigranian began before she cut him off.

“I’m not upset at you!” she said as two more opponents materialized and charged straight for her. She dropped to one knee and slashed across the first one’s chest. His partner raised a huge mace into the air and swung straight at her head. She rolled forward, stood up, and stabbed backward, piercing its armor.

“Then what is it?” Tigranian asked with a hint of frustration.

Laria sighed.

“Computer, freeze program.” She dropped her weapons to her side and looked at him. “Daniel, I’m upset at the fact that you nearly sacrificed yourself to save someone else’s life: _one of the most heroic acts I’ve ever witnessed_ …and all I can think about is how I almost lost you! It makes me feel selfish and guilty, but I don’t really care. I want you all to myself.”

“L…” Tigranian said trying to move closer to her.

“Don’t you L, me!” She said grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off her forehead. “I can feel however I want to!”

“Yes, you absolutely can…and you shouldn’t feel bad for wanting me all to yourself. The feeling’s kinda mutual.”

Laria sighed again.

“You are impossible.”

“No, but I might be a little stupid,” he said rubbing his ribs again. Laria’s expression softened when she saw him wince.

“How are you feeling?”

“Alex did a great job patching me up, but she said I’ll be pretty sore for a few days.” Laria looked down at the holographic sand.

“Katie said that if you hadn’t been wearing body armor, you’d probably be dead…”

“Well, that’s why I wore it.”

Laria stifled a laugh.

“It’s all so simple to you, isn’t it?” she said shaking her head. “You just put everyone else first with any thought to the cost?”

Now, it was Tigranian’s turn to sigh.

“I do put other people first, Laria, but it’s not simple, and I certainly think about the cost...” He paused to look into her eyes. _“…especially the cost to us.”_

“You think about the cost to us? I find that a little hard to believe” she said slowly moving closer to him.

“The only reason I can do those things is I know how strong you are. Even if something did happen, you’d make it. Annabeth told me about how you still crewed your post, even after I was hit. Your courage inspires me, L.”

“My courage inspires you?” Laria said a little incredulously.

“Of course it does. After all, you’re going to be my wife. That is, if you haven’t changed your mind,” he said moving his arms around her. She didn’t stop him.

“I don’t think I could change my mind if I tried…” she said as a smile crept across her cheeks. “I mean, I did promise Lady Elessa, and I wouldn’t want to disappoint her.”

Tigranian laughed.

“No, you wouldn’t want to do that.” Slowly, he started swaying them back and forth.

“What are you doing?” Laria asked still smiling.

“While I was recovering in sickbay, I had a chance to peruse through your music collection. I found a song I really enjoyed and it’s stuck in my head.”

“Oh?” Laria said cocking her head to one side. “What song is that?”

“Computer, play ‘ _Amira Playlist: Greatest Hits of the 1970s: Track 3._ ”

A piano began echoing through the caves, the melody accentuated by the firelight.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed…_

“Ohhh, good choice,” Laria said pulling closer to him.

_Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand, come undercover  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now…_

“Computer, lock the doors,” Laria commanded. Tigranian raised an eyebrow and Laria raised an eyebrow right back at him. “If you’re too sore, we can take a raincheck…”

“For you, I’ll push through the pain.”

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

**Praetor’s Office: Romulus, Romulan Star Empire**

The light was fading outside. Neral was at his opulent marble desk when the door chimed.

_“Enter,”_ he said ignoring the other occupant of the room. A uniformed _Tal Shiar_ officer entered and saluted.

“ _Jolan Tru_ , Praetor.”

“ _Jolan Tru_ ,” he answered awaiting the expected news.

“Our Scouts have returned from the Hurik System. It is as we suspected. The Federation located the Cardassian Smuggler, Devek, in our space and moved against him. If there were any survivors, Starfleet took them.”

“What about Devek?” Neral asked.

“His remains were among the first to be found. By the number of phaser wounds on the body, I would say that whoever ended him had a very personal score to settle.”

“Tigranian…” Neral said through gritted teeth. “ _Just as I thought._ I expect a full report first thing tomorrow.”

“Yes Praetor!”

“Now, leave us…”

“Praetor…” the officer said nervously.

“What?” Neral spat back angrily. The officer pulled something out from behind his back and held it up for Neral to examine. It was the flag of the United Federation of Planets, still covered with Devek’s blood.

“This was found draped over Devek’s body. Our analysts are still trying to determine why Starfleet left it behind.”

Neral scoffed.

“Your analysts are fools, then. I know exactly why it was left behind.” The _Tal Shiar_ officer looked back at him confused. “It’s a message to us, you fool!”

“Begging your pardon, Praetor, but what possible message could this send?”

Neral leaned back in his chair.

“That the days of the Federation turning its other cheek are over. Now, leave that and go!”

The officer obediently placed the flag on Neral’s desk, saluted, and left.

“Now, do you see the necessity of my plan?” Selonia’s voice sounded from a corner. She stepped out from the shadows and leaned over to examine Tigranian’s flag.

“Unfortunately, I do,” he paused. “However, your insistence on leaving him alive causes me great pain.”

“Why, Husband?” Selonia asked innocently.

“Because I’m not an idiot, Selonia!” Neral said climbing to his feet to tower over her. “I know exactly what you want him for.”

“I know where my loyalties lay, Husband. You do not have to worry about me embarrassing you.” She did not break his gaze as she stood up and brushed her hand across his cheek. He recoiled, much to her dismay. Neral took a few steps, but then turned around.

“I know that this marriage was not your choice and gives you no joy, but I also know that you too politically savvy to cross me. However, I do actually care deeply for you.”

“I know that.”

“Will having this human as your slave make you happy?”

Selonia seductively leaned over the desk and examined the painted nails on her right hand. “I’m not sure that _‘happy’_ is the appropriate word. More like, _‘satisfied_.”

“Then put your plan into action. If it serves the dual purpose of silencing Daniel Tigranian and makes you _‘satisfied,’_ that I give it my full support.”

Selonia rose, crossed to Neral, and kissed him.

“You are a wise man, my husband. And I swear to you, that my pleasure… _will be his pain._ ”


End file.
